


Protective

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Protective [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David stood behind Michael with an amused smirk, while the brunette glared at Marko. Really with entertainment like this, who needs television?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be a Sam/Marko fic but it turned into this instead
> 
> apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys or any of its characters

Music blared loudly from the stereo speakers as Paul and Dwayne danced around the living room. Jumping off of furniture and slamming into each other like they were in some kind of two man mosh pit, while Star and Laddie smiled and laughed at the two, ducking out of the way when a body slam got too close and a whoop was screeched loudly against the walls. Michael stood brooding in the doorway that led to the kitchen, eyes fixed on Marko and Sam while David just watched on with an amused smirk.

Flames burned brightly in the fireplace although none of the pack really needed the warmth that the fire provided, Paul thought it to be the best substitute for not being able to have a proper bon fire on the beach like they usually did after a good feed. They barely even had any time to dispose of the bodies of the surfers on the beach before coming back to the house since Lucy wanted to have a word with the boys about something important after she closes down the video store.

After Max had given her the whole join me or die ultimatum Lucy was forced to accept his offer to become his bride in his twisted bloodsucking vision of the Brady bunch. It was hard for the Emerson's at first, but bearable.

Lucy had difficulties trying to adjust to the sudden changes especially since Michael was forced to make his first kill and become a vampire as well. Sam was left alone to deal with only seeing his family during the dark of night, but somehow they managed.

The pack had been remarkably well mannered when it came to Lucy and treated her like the mother that Max had hoped that she would be, although Lucy would later learn that it was mostly due to guilt that they behaved that way.

They could sympathise with Lucy's difficulties adjusting to her new life. Anyone could tell that Max's dream of the perfect american vampire family wasn't meant to work out the way he wanted it to, but the man was so fixated on the fantasy that he couldn't see what everyone else did.

So they were nice to Lucy, because she hadn't gotten involved in any of this of her own free will, soon they started liking her and eventually they started treating her like their mother. Shameful blushes, bashful smiles and warm hugs and all.

But of course they didn't abandon their true nature either, they were still vampires after all.

It wasn't till about a year later that things changed.

Max had an episode after Sam tried to defy him and Lucy did the only logical thing a mother would do when her child was put in danger.

She ripped his head off.

Remarkably enough, despite all Sam had read in his comics and all that Max had told the boys, none of them died after he was killed. The whole kill the head vampire kill the clan thing was just another way for the older man to control them.

The Emerson's had been overjoyed when they realised that they weren't under Max's control anymore.

The days rolled on and Lucy took over Max's place as leader of the clan, because for all his ferocity and domineering nature, David didn't want to be in charge. So the boys unanimously chose Lucy to take the roll, because after some run ins with a few travelling coven's of vampires in the months after Max's death.

David and the boys realised that Lucy could be just as intimidating as Max was if her boys were placed in danger.

Plus, David was a bit preoccupied what with Michael repeatedly trying to resist becoming his mate. The blonde had his hands full and wanted nothing to disturb him from making Michael his. So for now, David would just be her beta, of sorts. Since Lucy didn't really know much about vampirism.

David held back a grin at the growl that Michael let out while his hands clenched against the smooth tough material. He cast a glance back at Star and Laddie turning his head just in time to catch the girl give a broad smile as she stared at a brooding Michael while Laddie giggled before they both turned back to watch Paul and Dwayne.

Laddie was holding out pretty well with his thirst.

Max had been lying about the whole one week feed or else you die thing too. It came as a huge shock for the Emersons when they found out that their grandfather has been a half vampire for the passed twenty years and all those special sodas they were never allowed to drink were actually laced with blood from the widow Johnson, his head vampire.

Apparently it's totally possible to go on for years ageing and growing without needing to become a full vampire, it was just really really hard to do.

So they decided to let Laddie grow up and age. Paul, Dwayne and Star would help him manage his thirst and once he's older he could decide for himself whether or not he wanted to be a full vampire and join the pack.

As for Star, David hadn't really wanted her to be part of the pack. She was just a lure they used to make hunting a little easier on a dry night and after she'd betrayed him by running off with Michael, David had wanted her gone.

But Lucy is nothing if not trusting, plus Max was still stuck on Star and Michael getting together so he could play father in-law in his demonic family.

Of course she had to prove her loyalty by making a kill first, couldn't have her running around causing trouble during the day time now could they.

Over all, things were going well for the Emerson coven. Although if you asked Michael, he'd tell you that things have never been worse.

Michael glared at Marko as the blonde leaned over the kitchen table towards Sam as he spoke, regardless of the fact that they were sitting close enough as it is. Sam tried to ignore the vampire that spoke in a low husky voice as he got even closer, pretending to pay attention to the pages of scattered homework that lay before him instead of the ice cold breaths of the boy that sat beside him on his cheek.

Marko has been a pain in Michael's ass ever since Sam saved him from being staked by Edgar Frog. Always hanging around Sam and staring at him, hounding his poor little brother and practically stalking him regardless of the fact that Sammy was way too young for him.

Lucy told him that he was overreacting, that Marko wasn't "after Sam" like Michael thought he was and that even if he was that Marko's a _nice boy_ so if Sam wants his company then there's nothing wrong with it.

But Lucy was too nice for her own good.

Michael's seen the other side of Marko. The side that wasn't hidden away by that angelic face and innocent smile. He's watched as the blonde ripped apart one body after another, not even feeding just venting some unknown rage as he tore through human flesh while his victims begged for mercy.

Being a vampire came with a lot of perks and curses depending on how you look at things. One of which was a sort of sensory ability he shared with the pack.

They could feel each others emotions, sense what the other was feeling and with a little practice they could almost read each other's minds. Which is how Michael knew that whatever Marko had planned for Sam couldn't be anything good. Lucy could feel it too, hell she could read actual thoughts from their minds since they now had her blood flowing through them, but for some reason she chose to ignore it.

There was always this spike of excitement whenever David announced that they were going to the main house for dinner. Sparks of anticipation whenever he went looking for Sam and these constant waves of lust and desire just flowing off of the blonde in waves whenever Marko got too close to his brother.

Just like they were right now.

Marko placed a gloved hand on top of Sam's, causing the teens writing to come to an abrupt stop as he leaned in a little more and practically whispered against Sam's cheek.

A light tinge of pink coloured Sam's cheeks as he kept his eyes defiantly on his page before taking a deep breath and looking right into Marko's eyes as he spoke.

"Get lost goldie locks. Unlike you, I have to study."

"I could help you, if you like." Marko smirked as the pad of his exposed thumb brushed Sam's hand and the boy gave a snort.

"Oh sure, you could help me with my civil war homework. You were born around that time right?"

Marko rolled his eyes, "I'm not that old Sam."

"Really?" Sam asked with an arched brow when his eyes dropped down to their joined hands and he shook the vampire's hand off before looking back down to his scattered pages, "Too bad, you could have been useful."

"I could still be."

"Thanks but no thanks." Sam said as he raked a hand through his hair causing the longer spikes up front to fall into his face, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want any help you're willing to give."

Marko smirked as he lifted a hand to brush away the hair on Sam's face, making the human stare at him in slight surprise when he brushed the back of his fingers against Sam's cheek. Letting it linger there a little longer before turning it to cup the boy's cheek.

"You sure about that Sam."

Sam blushed and Michael glared.

"Yes." Sam knocked the vampire's hand away only serving to make Marko laugh as he tried to focus his attention on his work.

David looked back towards the others in the living room. Laddie wandered around the room poking and wrinkling his nose at the many stuffed animals that decorated the room and Star watched him with a fond smile, while Paul and Dwayne sat curled together on the couch. David could see a telephone wire leading to the two as they whispered into the phone receiver. Judging by the way their eyes changed into amber orbs with cat like slits, the way Paul's hands skirted over Dwayne's lap and the intense lust he could feel coming off of both of them it wasn't hard trying to figure out who they were talking to.

David almost rolled his eyes, before looking back at Michael who was still glaring at Marko.

The older Emerson could feel Marko's lust begin to rise as he reached out to turn the human's head to look at him, letting his thumb draw small soft circles on Sam's cheek. What's worse is how he could see and smell his little brother's desire towards his pack mate.

The way Sam's eyes widened a little while his cheeks continued to flush. The way his mouth opened in a tiny "o" and his breaths increased, while his heart started pounding a little faster in his chest when Marko moved forward. Locking Sam's eyes with his own as he leaned over the table to-

"Sam."

Sam's eyes stayed fixed on the vampire before him, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly, Marko's breath carried the metallic scent of blood that somehow smelt incredibly sweet and Sam wondered how his mouth would taste when-

"Sam!"

The human pulled back out of Marko's grasp while the vampire let out a groan of frustration. Sam looked up at the doorway where Michael stood seething while David looked way too amused for his own good.

"Yeah," Sam cleared his throat when his voice came out in a high squeak and took a deep breath, "Yeah Mike?"

"You done with your homework?" Michael growled out while his eyes stayed trained on the curly haired vampire that still reeked of want.

"No, I still have to-"

"Go do it in your room."

Sam frowned, "Why? I always do my homework here and-"

"Sammy go up to your room," Michael growled out one more time as he glared at Marko, "I'll come up and help you in a minute and then you can go to bed."

"Go to be-" the boy gaped and dropped his pen on the table as he almost screeched, "What do you mean go to bed?! Mom said I could go to hang out in the cave with you guys this weekend!"

"You're not going."

"Why you always gotta ruin all my fun, huh Mike?"

"You have school."

"On Monday!" Sam said as he shot from his seat before making a gesture to the blonde standing behind Michael who looked beyond amused. "Its eight o'clock, Friday and David said I could come, he told mom it wouldn't be a big deal."

Michael's eyes widened a bit and he tossed a heated glare back at David who just gave a shrug while a smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "Momma bear gave her blessing, so I don't see what the problem is Michael."

"The problem is that it isn't safe."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Alan told me he hangs out at the cave with Paul and Dwayne all the time, so how come I can't go?"

"Because you aren't Paul and Dwayne's toy!" Is what Michael wanted to say, but he didn't.

A vivid image flashed in his mind of the last time he walked in on those three in one of the rooms that survived the hotel's sink a few weeks back.

Paul's head was tucked in the side of Alan's neck, holding the human up against his chest while Dwayne fucked up into Alan's body. Moans and screams echoed against the hotel room's walls while the boy's head lay against Paul's shoulder and a trail of blood slowly dripped down his side before Dwayne pulled out and replaced Paul on Alan's neck and he pulled the human back against his chest while Paul wrapped Alan's legs around his waist and took Dwayne's place inside the older Frog, making Alan cry out as he was suddenly re-entered while one hand grasped at Paul's shoulder and the other reached up into Dwayne's hair.

Was it ridiculously hot?

Yes and Michael can admit to finding David after witnessing the scene to do a little re-nactment of their own.

But that doesn't mean he wants his little brother doing the same thing.

Abso-fucking-lutely not!

Michael almost flinched back at the image of Marko touching Sammy that way and he let out a threatening growl. To which Marko's head snapped up and David chuckled.

Really, who needs tv with entertainment like this?

"Because I said so, now go to your room, right now."

"But-"

"Now Sam!"

"Fine!" Sam snapped as he shot up from his seat and roughly snatched up his things. In the typical way of the teenage tantrum Sam kicked his chair out of the way and stomped out of the kitchen before pausing by the door and glaring at Michael as he spoke, "Bye Marko."

"Bye Sam." The blonde at the table said with a little wave while Sam went around Michael and headed straight for his room, muttering something about him being bitchy because he's probably hungry. While Michael just kept glaring at Marko as the blonde stood up from his chair and walked over to the weed plant their grandpa had growing near the window.

There was a distinct feeling of sadness and disappointment coming from the blonde but Michael couldn't help feeling a little satisfied that his sweet innocent little brother was out of the way.

"You can't keep them apart forever you know."

David said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette when he remembered Lucy's rules on smoking in the house and he shoved them back with an almost mournful pout.

"I can try." Michael said as he turned back to face the blonde, David laughed as he leaned back against the wall.

"Like you did with me, cause that worked out so great."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Sammy's too young, he's not ready."

"Are you sure you're the one that's not ready?" David asked with a slight tilt of his head, "Because Momma bear thinks Sam will be ready to be changed after graduation."

"As long as she's the one doing it then it's fine."

"It would be better if Sam's mate was the one to do it."

Michael's head snapped up at that and his eyes narrowed down at David as he spoke, "Sammy doesn't have a mate."

"Sure about that?" David asked with an arched brow before nodding his head back at Marko. Michael glanced back at the blonde and found him staring out into the sky standing completely still without moving an inch. "He does this every night when Sam isn't in the same room, you've noticed haven't you?"

"I've noticed that he's been killing a lot more lately." Michael growled out and David just shrugged.

"Frustrated energy, I killed twenty people that I didn't even feed off of out of town when you were still resisting me. Marko's worse because he doesn't even sleep much anymore."

"So you're saying Sam is Marko's mate?"

"I'm saying you should let Sam come with us at sunrise. It'll be fun, plus Alan will have someone to hang out with once Paul and Dwayne pass out."

"I don't want Sam involved in any of this." Michael sighed as he leaned back against the wall, "He still has a chance to be normal, have a normal life-"

"Is normal what Sam wants?"

"Sam doesn't know what he wants."

"Well then stop trying to protect him." David said as he pushed off the wall and stood in front of Michael running his hand through the brunette's curls and making him lean into the touch. "Let him learn. Let Sam see what we are, what Marko is and then let him decide if this is really what he wants."

"See what we are huh." Michael gave a snort, "Sleep all day, party all night. Stay young forever and never die. It's fun being a vampire."

"But to live you must feed." David said as his expression changed and his eyes hardened. "That's why Sam goes hunting with us tomorrow night."

Michaels eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Lucy wants Sam to understand what he's going to become before actually changing him. That's why she said he could spend the weekend with us and why you're going to let him."

"No-"

"Yes." David's voice was barely above a whisper but still commanding. "This is the only way he'll learn. Besides Paul and Dwayne are changing Alan soon, so he's coming too. Sam won't go it alone."

"But-"

"This is the only way. If Sam decides that he doesn't want this after the weekend, then he'll have a normal life just like you want. Lucy called us here so we can go through what we have to do once Sam's made a decision. The FBI's been snooping around Santa Carla lately so we have to move."

Michael frowned, "What happens to Sam if he doesn't want to change?"

"He stays here. Your grandfather will look after him."

Michael sighed and let his head slump forward, "I don't know about this."

"It'll be fine, don't be such a downer Michael." David said as he leaned forward and kissed Mike's forehead. "Worst case scenario, Sammy's changed and you're forced to listen to him and Marko screwing every night and that's not so bad."

Michael glared at David and the blonde grinned as he gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder, "It's only fair since Marko's been listening to us."

"I'm going to kill you." Michael growled.

David laughed as he walked away towards the living room and sank down into the couch. "Too late for that."

Michael sighed in frustration before looking back at Marko who still hadn't moved an inch, sadness and despair just rolling off of him in waves and Michael wanted to kick himself when he started making his way up the stairs to Sam's room.


	2. Paul/Alan/Dwayne

Sam tugged a bit at the collar of the brightly coloured jacket he rarely ever took off these days before he reached down to curl his fingers around Marko's hand as they sat on his bike on the board walk, the vampire glanced up at him and smiled as he leaned in to kiss the human on the lips when he was suddenly stopped short by a hand connecting with the back of his head.

Both blondes looked up to watch as Michael walked by shooting a glare at Marko before walking over to plop down on his own bike beside David and chewed on some popcorn.

Marko just sighed while Sam rolled his eyes before quickly moving in to press a kiss onto Marko's lips and give him a smile before looking up at his brother and sticking out his tongue, something that made Michael roll his eyes in return.

David laughed.

He never used to laugh before. Before he'd just smirk or chuckle cruelly, give a snort or just not react to anything that happened around them, but now it was hard trying to find him without a smile.

David leaned over and wrapped his arm around Michael's neck before moving forward to kiss the side of his head. Sam grinned at the light blush covering his brother's face before leaning back against Marko to stare at the carnival.

David and Marko had it lucky.

Sam accepted both Michael and David regardless of what they were. Even before he found out about his connection with Marko. Sam was just happy that he could still see his big brother whenever he wanted, so the fact that said big brother was not only a vampire but a vampire mated to another male vampire didn't really matter to him. As long as they got to stick together, then none of it did.

He and Paul don't have it so easy.

Dwayne sighed as he leaned back against his bike and stared out at the bright lights of the carnival while dozens of people herded passed them.

A pretty girl with long straight black hair and large brown eyes walked by and smiled at him as she twisted her finger around the blue cotton candy in her hands and threw him a wink as she disappeared into the crowd.

Dwayne barely even batted an eye in her direction. Two years ago, Dwayne would've taken up the challenge and followed the girl into the crowd. Maybe had some fun and toyed with her for a bit before draining her dry. Now, he barely even spared the girl a glance. Just kept staring down the board walk, waiting like they have for the passed hour.

Paul sat beside him, his leg kept bouncing up and down with nervous energy while his fingers twirled and twirled around in circles.

Paul was tense, anxious, nervous and maybe just a little scared.

It's times like these when Dwayne would usually hand the blonde a joint so he could at least try to relax, but Paul was way too wired to get high right now.

Strange as it sounds, Paul wanted to stay completely sober and Dwayne couldn't blame him.

Tonight they're picking up Alan, the same way they do almost every night the older Frog manages to get away from his nosy little brother to spend the night and most of the next day with them.

They'd ride out to the pier, find Alan already waiting out at the edge of the docks or wait a few minutes until he showed up and head back to the cave while David, Michael, Sam, Marko and sometimes Laddie and Star stayed on the board walk. Alan would spend the night in the underground hotel before leaving in the morning or Dwayne and Paul would just take him back at sunset.

It was the same every time.

Only this time, Alan wouldn't be going home at sunset.

Sam is graduating in less than a week, meaning that he was going to be changed in less than a week and since Sam and Alan had gotten close over the passed two years that meant that Alan would be changed as well.

David said they were just like a couple of girls getting their ears pierced, like becoming vampires was something that all BFF's absolutely had to do together.

Dwayne almost gave a snort at the thought.

Of course he and Paul wanted to turn Alan that first weekend he spent in the cave after the thing at the house, but Alan refused. Which was probably a good decision.

He wasn't ready back then and for good reason, Alan was confused at what he felt for both Paul and Dwayne.

I mean it's not exactly the norm now is it?

To not only suddenly have those kind of feelings for not just one guy, but two guys at the same time, that also just happen to be the one thing he's supposed to hate more than anything else in this world.

That would be hard for anyone.

It started that last night at the Emersons.

Edgar was still steamed at the fact that Sam had stopped him from staking Marko back in the cave, so they weren't exactly on friendly terms when the pack went over to the house that night.

That made all the difference since the sudden lack of trust is what led to them all being captured before Max and Lucy got back home.

Star and Laddie sat in the corner while Michael and Sam sat tied up next to them. They were momentarily spared since David had his own plans for Michael and Sam wouldn't be touched since Max wanted to have his perfect vampire family and anyone that tried to interfere with that would be severely punished.

Besides, Marko had already started showing signs of his bond with Sam and it was clear that the boy felt something for him too. They just hadn't figured it out yet.

That left Edgar and Alan Frog to be punished for that little stunt they pulled at the cave.

Marko didn't even so much as blink at Alan since he wanted payback from Edgar after the little twerp tried to stake him and David let him have it. He wasn't allowed to kill Edgar of course, just rough him up a little and make sure he never tries to pull something like that again.

David himself stayed and watched over the others to make sure they didn't try anything stupid, while Alan was left at the mercy of Dwayne and Paul.

Just like Marko, they weren't allowed to kill the Frog, just do enough to scare him into obedience.

Paul dragged Alan to one of the rooms upstairs while Marko pulled Edgar away to into the kitchen. The brothers freaked when they were separated, kicking and giving terrified screams despite the fact that they were confidently spitting insults at the vampires just a few moments before.

Apparently they don't do so well when they're forced apart.

Dwayne only stayed downstairs long enough to watch Marko toss Edgar across the kitchen table before following Paul and Alan up the stairs, arriving just in time to watch Alan scramble back against the wall next to what smelled like Sam's bed while Paul just watched him with a predatory grin on his face.

The boy's head snapped up at the soft click of a lock, when Dwanye stepped inside the room and quietly shut the door.

Alan paled considerably as he stared between the two vampires, the human reeked of panic and fear as he just kept moving back until his back was pressed flat against the wall while Paul just kept moving closer.

"Shh, it's O.K. We're not going to hurt you." Paul said once he got close enough and went down to a crouch so he was at eye level with Alan. Dwayne almost gave a bark of laughter at his brother's statement, but forced it back. Watching Paul play with his food wasn't anything new, Dwayne just wondered how long it would take for him to lose his patience and start tearing the human apart.

"Ye-yeah right. Like I'm s-stupid enough to believe that." Alan stuttered out as he stared back at the vampire with wide fearful eyes, "If you're not going to hurt me, then why am I up here?"

"We just want to have a little fun." Paul said and his smile grew a little more when he lifted his hand to brush the back of his fingers against Alan's cheek, only to stop and stare at the boy when his hand made contact. Alan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Dwayne frowned at the sudden change in air that fell over the room, so he stepped forward making the two on the floor snap out of whatever daze they were in.

Paul's grin returned as he reached around to grab Alan by the back of his neck and pulled the human up with him as he stood up straight.

Just then a scream rang through the air.

"Ed'?!" Alan's eyes went wide and he immediately pulled out of Paul's grip and made for the door only to be stopped short when the vampire grabbed him and pulled him back against his chest.

"Let me go suck monkey!"

"Calm down." Dwayne said as he ignored the insult.

Because, I mean really, suck monkey?

How do they come up with these things?

"Fuck you!" Alan said as he struggled in Paul's grasp while the vampire seemed to be a little preoccupied with the scent near the boy's neck.

"If you go down there now, Marko could lose his patience and just kill him." Dwayne said as he stepped closer to the human's struggling form. "You don't want to watch your brother die, do you?"

Alan stopped struggling and stared back at the vampire in silence like he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not when he sighed and looked away in defeat. "No."

"That's what I thought." Dwayne smirked only to blink in surprise when Paul let out a pur against the side of Alan's neck and the human tensed.

"Good boy." Paul growled against Alan's ear and his grip tightened around his waist. Alan seemed to tense even further and it almost looked like he had stopped breathing when Paul pressed a kiss against his neck and he let out a long drawn out breath, going limp in the blonde's arms.

Dwayne took another step forward as he watched his brother make a slow path up the human's neck, while Alan's breaths increased to small pants. Dwayne reached out to turn Alan's head when a surge of heat went through him the second his hand made contact and the boy's face caught in a dark flush when he was forced to look up into Dwayne's eyes.

It was the strangest thing Dwayne had ever experienced since becoming a vampire. Something was pulling him closer to the human, filling his nose with nothing but Alan's scent while desire surged through his veins.

"What are you doing?" Alan whispered as Dwayne just kept coming closer and Paul's hands had slipped down under his shirt, making slow circles on his stomach while he kept peppering kisses against the side of his neck.

The human's face and neck were flushed with heat and his pupils were dilated as he stared back at Dwayne until the vampire finally closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a deep kiss.

Alan moaned when Dwayne pressed up against him while Paul's unyielding form stayed put, purring against his ear while Dwayne's hands started to wander over Alan as well.

Dwayne finally pulled away from Alan's lips and the human took deep panting breaths as the raven buried his head on the other side of his neck. Paul gave his skin a long lick as his hands went down to slip under the waistband of Alan's pants and they wrapped around the teen's quickly hardening erection, making him squeak in surprise while Dwayne's hands slipped under his shirt.

Alan tried to keep his breathing steady against the hands that touched him and the mouths sucking bruises against his neck when a sharp stinging pain suddenly stabbed against his neck as Paul sank his teeth into his neck and Dwayne suddenly bit him as well making him cry out in pain. Alan's hands reached up to grasp at Paul's hair behind him and at Dwayne's shoulder as the pain slowly ebbed away to give a twist and a turn and the human was suddenly moaning in pleasure as he was kissed and touched.

Everything from that point blurred out into a fog of hands, mouths, teeth and what Alan was sure was his own blood on the vampires' lips.

That being said Dwayne is pretty sure that they hadn't... sealed the deal I suppose you could say that night, since Alan was still walking straight when he left and he's pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to if either he or Paul got to him.

Marko had done a nasty little number on Edgar and Alan almost immediately snapped out of his haze the second he laid eyes on his brother when they went back stairs, promptly ignoring Dwayne and Paul for the rest of the night as he stayed close by Edgar's side.

David, Marko, Star and even Micheal had stared at them for the longest time when they went back to the living room. Not surprising since they probably reeked of sex and lust despite not having done much upstairs. Michael and Star seemed to give up after Max and Lucy came home but David and Marko kept staring between them and Alan when the final confrontation with Lucy went down.

It was difficult trying to stay away from the teen, especially since Edgar gave up the tough guy act and actually sat there clinging to his big brother's waist while Alan tried to keep him calm. Dwayne and Paul's vampires possessive instinct went insane at the sight, the only thing stopping them from immediately trying to separate the two was the knowledge that doing so would upset Alan and for some reason the idea of upsetting Alan made their hearts twist and their lungs clench painfully.

That's when it hit them.

Almost all at once and it actually made a lot of sense.

Paul and Dwayne have always been closer to each other than they were with Marko and David.

Yes, David is the one who turned them but Dwayne is the one that asked to have Paul turned in the first place. David hadn't been sure since Paul was drugged out of his mind when they'd first met, a tragic reaction to living on the streets for so long, but Dwayne saw something in the scruffy blonde when he met him that night in California and it was only magnified once he was turned.

At first Dwayne thought that maybe the reason why he was so drawn to the blonde was cause he was his mate and Paul thought the same, until they actually had sex and realised that something was missing.

Yes, the connection was there but not completely. Dwayne cared about Paul and Paul cared about Dwayne but the fact of the matter is Dwayne didn't really care when Paul specifically picked out female prey just so he could sleep with them before draining them dry and Paul could really care less as to who his brother chose to fuck and why.

They were more like occasional fuck buddies than lovers so they sort of left it that. There never seemed to be more than intense brotherly love between them.

But now there's Alan.

Paul wanted Alan, he wanted him in a completely unhealthy psychopathic touch-what's-mine-and-die kind of way, but it didn't bother him when Dwayne touched Alan. Dwayne wanted Alan too, he wanted him in the same completely unhealthy psychopathic get-within-two-feet-of-what's-mine-and-receive-a-slow-painful-death kind of way. But he didn't mind when Paul touched Alan.

He's their mate, or rather their both his mate.

Either way, you get what I'm trying to say right?

Fate had trapped them in a completely illogical threesome of some kind, but the vampires couldn't really complain. This connection that they could never fully explain finally made sense, it finally joined into a full circle now that they had Alan.

Or at least, now that they'd realised that they needed Alan. They hadn't gotten anywhere near the older Frog for the first three weeks after that night at the house.

David had been preoccupied with Michael, who was preoccupied with Marko, who was preoccupied with Sam. Lucy was in her third week of vampirism and working at the video store with Max while Laddie and Star stayed home since grandpa Emerson was helping Laddie manage his first few weeks without taking a human life and trying to coach the kid on how to survive on nothing but a few drops of diluted blood a day.

Which left Dwayne and Paul with a lot of time on their hands whenever they weren't watching Laddie. Inevitably leading to the nightly stalk sessions outside of the Frog's comic book store.

They'd watch Alan for hours every night but never went into the store themselves. Alan would catch them watching him, but he never told Edgar and he never tried to make them leave. He'd just stare back before looking away, sometimes he'd blush and Dwayne and Paul would sense the desire flowing off of him in waves, other times he'd just stare back blankly before looking over at Edgar and his eyes would fill with guilt.

Until one day, about a month before Lucy beheaded Max.

Things were tense at the Emerson house since Sam had started rubbing the older man the wrong way. Marko had taken to sneaking in through Sam's window to make sure he'd be O.K while he slept at night, while David tried to keep Michael from killing Max since at the time, they all thought they'd be killed along with him. Laddie and Star stayed locked away in one of the guest rooms most of the time and Grandpa Emerson tried to stay home as often as possible, with two wooden stakes always hooked on his belt.

Everyone was tense, so tense that Paul and Dwayne hadn't gone to watch Alan in a while. Although they hadn't forgotten about him, they just had other things to deal with and Alan staying hauled up in his parents comic book store with his brother was probably the safest place for him. Especially since Max's attention momentarily zoned in on David and Michael and their little relationship.

Apparently Max's vision of the perfect bloodsucking family included Michael ending up with Star, not David. Leading to Michael restraining the blonde from killing their leader.

Most of the pack's time was spent at the Emerson house, until sunrise when they went back to sleep. Paul and Dwayne had gone back a little earlier one night to check and make sure that no one had found their little hiding spot when they found Alan sitting on the cliff that looked down on the cave with his legs pulled up against his chest. Staring at the small entrance as he talked to himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I doing here. What am I doing here. What am I doing here."

The teen muttered to himself over and over again as he stared down at the cave.

Paul and Dwayne watched him for a few moments a few feet away until Alan suddenly started gripping his hair with both hands and he started cursing even louder.

The vampires walked up to him, but didn't expect Alan's head to suddenly snap up to look behind him after the first step. Humans don't usually pick up on their presence that quickly, no wonder he and his brother wanted to be vampire hunters.

Alan's eyes went wide as he watched the vampires approach him. Hands clutched against his legs as he watched them get closer, Paul and Dwayne could hear his heart pounding in his chest, from fear or lust. They couldn't really tell since the scent coming off of Alan seemed to be all muddled and confused.

"I-" Dwayne didn't wait to let him finish his sentence.

He knew what Alan was going to say, how he'd pretend to play off the fact that he was sitting there waiting for them.

First there would be indifference, then anger and then denial. Then fear, some more anger, resignation and then after a few more bullshit reactions would Alan finally admit to himself and the vampires exactly what he was doing there.

But Dwayne has never really been one for games, at least not these kinds of games and Paul was too unstable to play along for too long. So he decided to just save them all the trouble of the long drawn out bullshit game of denial.

The raven haired vampire grabbed Alan and pulled him up to crush their lips in a kiss. The human went completely limp almost immediately and leaned into it as he opened his mouth in submission when Dwayne suddenly pulled away and was replaced by Paul, who took full advantage of Alan's instant obedience.

The rest is history, really.

Alan stayed at the cave for the rest of the night but went home at sunset.

Not that he didn't want to stay, it's just that he had Edgar to worry about as well.

Close as they are, Alan knew that Edgar would never approve of his relationship with Paul and Dwayne.

The blood suckers as they're so fondly called. If anything Edgar would freak completely, especially after his run-in with Marko a few months back. The younger Frog was still fixated on his desire for revenge and Alan couldn't really do much more than listen and nod occasionally since he could never find it in himself to add anything to Edgar's insane plans.

But Edgar is his brother so Alan would just grin and bare it, because he loves Edgar. They've always only had each other and they've always stuck together. Hell their parents didn't really seem to care since they were stoned out of their minds most of the time, so who else did they have but each other?

In a perfect world, Alan would just tell Edgar about Paul and Dwayne, Edgar would be surprised but ultimately accepting of his brother and Alan could move on with his life. Maybe Edgar would join the pack as well and they wouldn't have to be separated.

But this isn't a perfect world and Alan knew very well that things were going to go badly once he tells Edgar the truth about where he's been going every night for the passed few months.

Paul and Dwayne weren't as lucky as David and Marko, their mate wouldn't be able to keep his brother like theirs would.

Dwayne's head suddenly snapped up when he caught the scent of lavender and vanilla with a tinge of honey sweet blood, in the air and Paul stood up from the bike eyes scanning the oncoming crowd when Alan came rushing through. Pushing his way around the hordes of people as he tugged on the strap of a green duffel bag, wearing Dwayne's old leather jacket like he always was.

Dwayne let out a deep sigh of relief when the human came walking straight towards them, while Paul still stood a little tense until Alan dropped his bag just two feet in front of them and threw his arms around Paul's neck to give him a kiss.

Dwayne didn't take it personally since they both knew Paul needed it more than he did right now. The blonde vampire relaxed as his arms went around Alan's waist and the human pulled back to bury his face in Paul's neck.

"I missed you. Both of you." Alan didn't lift his head from Paul's neck and Dwayne moved forward to lift Alan's chin and give him a kiss only to freeze while his mind started to fill with rage.

Paul frowned since he could feel his brother's anger and he pushed Alan away a bit so he could see his face and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

They didn't notice when he was walking through the crowd, Alan kept his head down and only lifted it to kiss Paul.

The teen had a large angry bruise on his right cheek and his left eye was starting to swell. It wasn't hard trying to guess where he got them from.

Paul stopped breathing and Dwayne bit his knuckle of his right hand as he growled, "Son of a-"

The vampire cut himself off as he roughly pushed off his bike, making the machine fall over on it's side and made to stomp down the board walk with one destination on his mind only to stop when Alan suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Dwayne don't!" The human pleaded as he tugged on Dwayne's arm, which didn't pull him back but Dwayne still stopped at his mate's request. "Don't, O.K that'll- Paul!"

Alan screamed as the vampire pushed him out of the way and actually made it a few feet further than Dwayne when Alan managed to stop him by grabbing a hold of his arm as well.

"Don't, you'll just make things worse."

"Alan let go." Paul hissed out low and threatening and Alan tensed, but still tugged on both their arms again, not making much progress but still getting the point across.

"No. Just, let it go, alright?"

"Let it go?!" Dwayne growled out and this time Alan managed to pull them a little closer together.

"Yeah let it go. I already lost my brother... Please don't make things worse. Please." Alan's voice cracked as his eyes began to fill with tears and the anger in Paul's eyes faded as he glanced back between the boardwalk and the teen. Dwayne let out a sigh as he let himself get pulled back while Paul rushed forward to wrap his arms around Alan's waist.

Dwayne stepped up and pulled Alan closer as well, while the human hooked one arm around each vampires neck. Earning a few odd looks from the passers by who witnessed the scene, but they didn't pay any attention to that.

"Just don't, O.K?"

"He needs to pay." Dwayne said as he pressed a kiss against Alan's lips and the teen instantly kissed him back.

"No, he doesn't." Alan said as he pulled away from Dwayne's lips to kiss the side of his jaw. "It's over now, I told him. Let's just leave it at that."

"What happened?"

Alan sighed as he pulled back, the human looked down at the board walk before glancing up to watch the people walking by while his hands fumbled with the zipper on his jacket.

"I told him and he freaked out." Alan gave a snort as he ran a hand through his hair wincing a bit when he brushed up against the skin on his cheek before reaching lower to touch the bite marks near the base of his neck, "He didn't believe me at first, he thought I was making some kind of joke. Then I showed him these and he went crazy, started calling me a liar and a traitor... Said I'm not his brother anymore and that if I wanted to be with a bunch of vampires then he's going to treat me like one."

Alan swallowed hard as he looked away again, "But it's O.K, it's not like I didn't know this would happen."

Dwayne winced at the human's words and Paul stood by awkwardly since both of them weren't exactly sure what to do. They haven't been human for years, this whole emotions thing wasn't something they were used to and they certainly didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

They've never had loyalty problems with the pack, not even when they were starting out. They just automatically fell into these set rules of, David is in charge so we follow David's orders unless they got orders from Max in which case they'd follow his orders instead. They've always been loyal and the brotherhood has always been as strong as any human bond could ever possibly get.

So this Alan/Edgar thing is a little beyond them.

"I'm just glad it's over with." Alan said as he leaned into Dwayne's side and shut his eyes when Paul reached out to brush the back of his fingers against his cheek and the human flinched back in pain.

"We should get you checked out." Dwayne said as he pulled back a bit so he could get a good look at Alan's face when Paul suddenly grabbed Alan's hand and pulled him towards his bike.

"C'mon we'll take you to Mom, she'll get you fixed up." Alan just smiled as he let Paul pull him along and Dwayne leaned down to put his bike back up before grabbing Alan's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

If you're wondering who mom is, it's Lucy.

Paul started referring to Lucy as mom about a month after Max's death.

No one ever said a word about it to the blonde and no one ever would, Paul had a rough start before he joined the pack.

He didn't have any brothers or sisters, his father ditched him and his mother when he was eight and his mom abandoned him on the street when he was twelve. Paul used to tell Dwayne and sometimes Marko about what it was like growing up alone, he always had to take care of himself even in those years when he still lived with his mom since she was never really there, even if her body was.

Paul's always wanted a mom, although being a vampire made that need kind of redundant since he was pretty much completely self reliant at this point. So he kind of let go of that little fantasy since there didn't seem to be any need for it anymore.

But now there's Lucy.

Lucy is sweet and warm and caring and everything his real mother never was. She mothered all of them regardless of the fact that they were technically cold-blooded murderers and didn't need anyone worrying about them.

It just got easier to expect the warm hugs, the kisses on the cheek and the fresh home baked cookies which is why calling Lucy mom became so easy that Paul didn't even notice when it happened.

Was it a little weird, yes it was.

I mean they are vampires after all.

But no one ever said a word.

Paul needed someone to care about him, sure he has the pack and he has Alan but that's not the same thing. David, Marko, Dwayne and Michael were his brothers and Alan is his mate but Lucy is the mother he never had so the pack let him have her.

Not even Sam or Michael said a word, those two always seemed to just get it even without asking. David said that it was a sign that they belonged in the pack but Dwayne is pretty sure that they were just very perceptive.

Dwayne shot a look back at David, Michael, Sam and Marko and flashed the human a smile as he stared at Alan with concern while his hand stayed locked tight in Marko's hand.

"Is everything O.K?"

"Yeah," Dwayne said just as Paul revved his bike and he straddled his own while Alan climbed up behind Paul, "Yeah we're just taking Alan to Lucy."

"O.K." Sam said with a forced smile as he watched Dwayne start the bike and rev up his bike before Paul pulled out of their parking spot and Dwayne did the same and they went speeding down the board walk.

Most of the people jumped out of the way when the three came speeding passed them and others screamed curse words and gave loud shouts as they went by.

They passed the comic book store and Dwayne was tempted to pull over when Alan glanced back at him and he grit his teeth as he pulled around Paul's bike and sped up ahead until they got to the video store and he parked out front.

Paul pulled up beside him just a few seconds later and killed the engine while Dwayne helped Alan off the bike, swallowing back a growl when the bright neon light coming from the store illuminated the human's face, making the bruises on his face that much more visible.

"Dwayne, let it go." Alan said as he wrapped his fingers around the vampire's hand when Paul walked up ahead of them headed straight for the front door.

"C'mon." Dwayne pulled Alan along with him as they entered the store.

"Mom!"

Star sat at the register behind the counter while Laddie wandered around the isles of the video store with a pair of head phones over his ears. Lucy came walking out of the storage room when they entered and she gave the boys a warm smile.

"Boys, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over till-" Lucy stopped a few feet away and her eyes went wide when she caught sight of Alan and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Alan what happened?!"

The woman quickly rushed forward making Paul and Dwayne step aside as she gently cradled Alan's head and forced him to look up at her when he tried to look away. Lucy's eyes slowly started to change and her features sharpened.

Star immediately looked up from the screens she was watching along with Laddie who pulled off the headphones when they caught the anger radiating off of Lucy.

"Who did this?"

"Edgar." Paul hissed and Lucy's head snapped up when Alan quickly wrapped his hand around the woman's wrist. "I told him about you guys. We got into a fight, I hit him and he hit me. That's it."

Lucy stared at the boy for a moment, "Are you sure that's all that happened Alan?"

"Yes," Alan said quickly as he nodded his head and Lucy took a deep breath as her eyes went back to their usual blue and she shook her head before wrapping the human in a hug. "Poor boy, don't worry everything will be O.K."

"I know." Alan said even as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and squeezed tight as a few tears fell from his eyes, until the woman pulled back and gently wiped the streams of water away from his face. The human winced as his bruised skin was touched and Lucy clicked her tongue as she gingerly felt around the wound.

"We'll need to take care of this." Lucy then rushed back around the counter to grab her purse, before walking back around to take Alan's hand. "Star, I'll be back in a little while, alright. I'm just taking Alan back to the house."

"O.K mrs. E." Star said with a smile as she waved at Alan and Laddie came bouncing by the four as they walked out the store and gave Alan a beaming smile.

Paul tried to pull the human away so he could ride on his bike with him when Lucy tugged at Alan's arm and shot the vampires a smile.

"Alan can ride with me, it'll be nice to have a little company in the car. Get to know my future son a little better." Paul gave a pout, but didn't argue since he could never go against Lucy's smile and Dwayne just grinned when Alan started to blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He called me a scum fucker." Alan said with a humourless snort while Lucy cleaned the wound on the boy's arm while Dwayne and Paul stood listening from the doorway. They hadn't noticed the wound on Alan's arm on the board walk.

Sure they could smell blood on him, but they didn't realise how bad it was until he actually took Dwayne's jacket off.

"I was just sick of it so I turned around and walked out the door. You know just, picked up my bag when he grabbed my arm and punched me in the face. Mom and Dad didn't even look up since they were stoned like they always are. I just hope he'll be O.K alone with them. I didn't want to leave him behind, but he's so-" Lucy glanced up at Alan as the human adjusted the ice pack on his face while she rolled the gauze around the wound on Alan's forearm. "Michael and Sam always look so happy, I guess I was hoping Ed' would come with me. I didn't want to lose him."

"Maybe you haven't." Lucy said as she tied down the end of the gauze with a clip and wrapped her hands around his as she gave Alan a warm smile. "I'm sure Edgar was just shocked, this is a lot of big news for a person to take in in one go. Just give him some time, if he really loves you as much as you love him then he'll come around."

"I don't know." Alan said as he wiped his eyes off with the back of his hand before replacing the ice pack on his bruised skin. "Edgar and I are really close and-... We've never fought like this before."

Lucy moved off her seat and wrapped the human up in a hug, giving a brief squeeze before she pulled back and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a little faith. Things will work out exactly the way they should, you'll see."

And that's what they should've done on the boardwalk.

Honestly they'd be screwed without Lucy, wouldn't they?

Alan smiled back at Lucy and watched as the woman started packing up the medical aid kit when Paul and Dwayne appeared in the door. "As for tonight and the rest of this week, you're spending it here. I don't want you in that freezing cave in your condition. Besides you don't have school tomorrow and I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind some company while Marko's asleep."

Paul let out a pout and Dwayne almost whined in protest when Alan suddenly spoke with a shy glance towards the vampires in the doorway. "Can Dwayne and Paul stay too?"

Lucy looked up at the boys and gave a sigh at the hopeful looks on their faces, the clan leader shook her head when a small smile spread over her lips. "Paul and Dwayne know they're welcome to stay over whenever they want, I put black out curtains up in Michaels room so you can stay in there."

The vampires grinned and Lucy's eyes narrowed down at the two, "But Dwayne and Paul aren't allowed to keep you up all night. When I come back I want Alan in bed, fast asleep. Is that clear?"

"Yes mam."

"Of course Mom."

Dwayne and Paul said simultaneously and Lucy just sighed since she knew they weren't going to listen. She could always just force a command on them, but Lucy was determined in not running the pack the way that Max did. She isn't evil and she certainly isn't going to act like it just so she could force them to do what she says.

"Alright." Lucy said as she leaned down to place one more kiss on Alan's cheek before walking over to kiss both Dwayne and Paul, "There are left overs in the fridge and if you get cold, there are some blankets in the cupboard in the hallway upstairs. Goodnight boys."

The door closed and the roar of Lucy's chevvy rang through the air.

"Hungry?" Dwayne asked as he walked over to lean against the kitchen table and Alan just shook his head as he got up from the chair and put the ice pack back down on the table. "No I'm fine I'm just..."

Alan cut himself off as he looked back down at the ground and started biting the inside of his lip until he reached up and grabbed the front of Dwayne's shirt to pull the vampire down and crush their lips in a bruising kiss. Dwayne would've stumbled back in surprise if it weren't for the table. He wrapped his arms around the humans waist and pulled him closer when Alan ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth to let the slick appendages inside.

Alan let out a moan as he leaned into Dwayne a little more when he suddenly felt another body pressing against his back and gasped at the mouth that latched onto his neck, while a new pair of hands ran all along his legs and up his waist.

Dwayne moved his arms up a bit higher when Paul's hands slipped up under Alan's t-shirt and over the humans chest, making the human let out a sharp gasp and pull back to let his head fall back on Paul's shoulder when the blonde moved one of his hands down beneath the hem line of his jeans and into his boxers to grasp his quickly hardening erection. Dwayne pulled back to tug off Alan's shirt as the human lay panting against Paul's shoulder and tossed it aside before leaning down to grab the blonde's hair to pull his head back and lock their lips in a deep kiss. Alan reached some coherency when Paul released his neck and he ran his hands over Dwayne's chest as he leaned forward to leave soft wet warm trails down the vampire's neck when Dwayne pulled away and let out a low throaty growl.

"Bedroom. Now."

Alan gasped when he was suddenly released and almost whined when the bodies pulled away from him, when Paul grabbed his arm and they went stumbling up the stairs before the blonde shoved open Michael's bedroom door and pushed the human onto the bed.

Alan moved back on the bed as he kicked off his shoes and tugged his pants down while Paul pulled of his shirt and jacket before crawling over the bed and moving down to seal their lips in a kiss. Alan wrapped his hands around Paul's neck and moaned when the vampire's hands slipped down his chest to rest on his hips and he gasped when Paul roughly pulled him up so he was straddling one of his legs as he slowly started to grind into him. Making their cocks rub together with delicious friction while the human gasped and groaned into his mouth.

The blonde pulled away to latch his mouth onto Alan's neck all over again and Alan's arms tightened when he caught sight of Dwayne standing in front of the locked door as he watched them slowly grind into each other on the bed.

And Alan felt himself begin to flush even more than he already was.

They'd watch each other sometimes.

Dwayne would watch Alan with Paul or Paul would watch Alan with Dwayne. Alan's only ever gotten to see the two vampires together once a very long time ago.

It was always kind of hot, fucking when you knew someone was watching and getting turned on by what you were doing and Alan always got turned on when they did this. So maybe he'd moan a little louder the way he knew drove Paul insane when Dwayne touched him a certain way and maybe he'd cry out the way Dwayne liked it when Paul kissed him another way.

Playing it for the audience of you will, although he'd never admit it out loud.

Alan's eyes slipped shut and his back arched off the bed when Paul gave a particularly hard thrust and he let out a moan as his hands tightened in the blondes hair.

Dwayne tossed his jacket aside before tugging off his pants, Paul purred against the side of Alan's throat before the human forced his eyes open as Dwayne made his way over to the bed with his eyes still fixed on the two when Paul suddenly spoke against his ear.

"Who do you want first?"

"I-" Alan was cut off when Paul gave a hard thrust and he gasped while Dwayne edged on top of the bed nuzzeling the human's face as his hand slipped down Alan's side and the human shuddered at the new touch.

"Who do you want to fuck you first?" Paul breathed as he tugged at the teen's boxers giving his neck a sharp nip, forcing another gasp from Alan's throat. "Me or Dwayne?"

"Or do you want us both?" Dwayne purred against Alan's throat and Alan's eyes went wide as his heart somehow thumped even faster in the confines of his chest. The vampires chuckled as they moved the human until he was sitting up between them. Dwayne's left hand ran up into Alan's hair to pull his head back while the other wrapped around his waist, Paul quickly pulled his underwear off exposing his heated flesh to the cool air.

"Well, what does the human want?" Paul asked as he went back up to lick and suck at Alan's neck while Dwyane's hand traced over the light curves of his chest. When another hand suddenly went right passed his aching erection down to trace against the crease of his entrance pushing insistently against the skin making Alan gasp out in surprise.

"Should we spread you out, open you up. Eat you out until you're sopping wet, fuck into you at the same time. Just screw you until you can't stand." The blonde purred out as he pushed against the crease a little more and he could hear Alan's blood surge through his veins as he started panting against Dwayne's shoulder. Lust flowing off of him in waves and Paul smirked. "I bet you could take us both in like a good mate would, nice and tight. Our little concubine, I know you'd love it, wouldn't you Al'?"

"Well pet, what do you want?" Dwayne asked against Alan's skin and the human let out a long drawn out moan.

They weren't serious of course.

No, Alan's human body would never be able to handle that. They'd end up seriously hurting him if they even tried. Human bodies take an enormous amount of time to heal and recover, who knows how Alan's body would react to that kind of damage.

No, they were just teasing him.

A human body couldn't handle that.

A vampire body however...

Well let's just say things are going to get very interesting once Alan is turned.

Unfortunately somehow, they always manage to forget that Alan knows how to play the teasing game much better than they ever could. Such strange little surprises this human always seemed to have.

Alan bit his lip and reached down to push Paul's hand away before opening his eyes to give the vampires a grin,

"Neither."

Both vampires blinked in surprise until Dwayne just gave a snort, "Is that so?"

"Yep." Alan breathed as he put two of his own fingers in his mouth and made them slick with saliva before pulling them out. The human leaned into Dwayne's shoulder a little more and his back arched up when he suddenly pushed one of the fingers into his entrance making the vampire's freeze for a moment when Alan let out a sharp cry.

The human moaned as he twisted and writhed against Dwayne's chest with his eyes shut tight, completely ignoring the hard cock that rubbed against his back making Dwayne give a hiss as he moved to wrap his arms around the human only to have them slapped away.

Alan pushed in another finger and hissed and moaned as he stretched himself out making the vampire's eyes darken even more with lust as they watched their mate pleasure himself. Dwayne was having an especially hard time since Alan was doing it right on top of him making the sexual tension in the room build to almost tangible degrees. When the human suddenly whispered.

"Alan."

Well that was weird.

Paul and Dwayne both blinked in surprise not knowing what to make of that when the boy suddenly moaned again.

"... Alan... Alan, Alan... Oh, fuck." Alan groaned as his hand started moving a little faster, there was a dark flush right across his face down to his shoulders and his body gleamed with sweat while his dick stood painfully erect as he worked himself on his own fingers when his hand turned another way and he suddenly gave a shout.

"Alan!"

It was weird and at the same time somehow incredibly hot, hearing their mate call out his own name as he finger fucked himself. Dwayne was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself as Alan pleasured himself against his chest but at the same time he didn't dare interfere.

"Alan..." The human groaned as his back arched off the vampire's chest, "Alan... Alan, please harder! Yes! Fuck me harder. Please, Alan!"

The sheets tore as Paul's hands clenched in the sheets of the bed and his eyes slowly started to tinge amber gold as his fangs grew in his mouth as the vampire took panting breaths and Dwayne's breathing grew haggard as well. Until the blonde vampire just snapped and grabbed both of Alan's arms and kept them up and restrained behind Dwayne's head in one hand.

Alan whined in protest and twisted in Paul's grasp as he started to beg, "Alan! Please don't stop. Please, please, please Alan don't stop."

Dwayne's arms wrapped around the human's waist to keep him still while Paul growled in Alan's face as he grabbed his chin in his free hand and the human opened his hazy brown eyes to stare up at the vampire.

"Alan, please~"

Dwayne felt a hiss erupt from his throat as well when Paul gave another warning growl, "Alan that's enough."

The human's eyes fluttered for a moment and he moved his hips back against Dwayne's cock making the vampire hiss and growl as the boy gave a breathless moan, "Alan, please I need you... I need you so bad, please don't stop. Alan you feel so good... I need you, I need you. Please don't stop."

"Alan stop that." Dwayne warned and the human smirked as he glanced back at the raven before he looked right up into Paul's amber eyes with every bit of confidence a vampire hunter could ever have as he whispered a simple taunt.

"Make me."

And with that they soundly snapped.

Paul sat up on his knees and hooked the human's legs around his hips and moved, entering Alan in one hard thrust making him cry out as his back arched off of Dwayne's chest. The blonde barely waited a second before he started thrusting in and out, making Alan moan and groan against Dwayne's shoulder when the dark haired vampire suddenly sank his teeth into the human's throat making him cry out yet again as Dwayne lapped at his skin. Not really drinking much at all, just sucking in an almost experimental manner while Alan groaned as Paul kept up the long steady thrusts.

"P-ah!" Alan gave a shout as pleasure rocked right through him and the blonde tossed his head back as his grip tightened on the human's hips and he groaned. "Say it."

"P-Paul." Alan moaned as his hands clenched in Dwayne's hair as his body rocked back and forth as each thrust of the vampire's cock hit his sweet spot with expert precision. "Paul...s-so good. Please more."

Alan screamed when heat coiled and burned in the pit of his stomach and he came hard over his own chest. The blonde smirked as he leaned down to lick over the sticky patches on Alan's chest while his hands kept the human's hips steady as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Better than Alan?"

And would you believe it, even as he slowly rode out his orgasm that infuriating little fucking human had the nerve to grin as he moaned out,

"Not even close-...ah~"

Paul's eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare while Dwayne growled again until the blonde suddenly pulled out of him completely. Alan's world went upside down and round again and he found himself on his hands and knees a hand went down on his waist. The human's mouth fell open in a silent scream and his arms buckled underneath him for a moment when he was suddenly re-entered and thrust into him almost immediately brushing against his sweet spot. Alan's groaned and moaned as his body moved and he was suddenly hard again. The human looked back over his shoulder to find Dwayne behind him, making hard thrusts into his heat with his eyes shut.

"Dwayne~" Alan let out panting breaths between moans and drank in the sight of Dwayne zoned out in intense pleasure as he moved inside of him when Paul suddenly grabbed his chin and turned his head, making Alan's eyes go wide when he came face to face with Paul's dick.

The blonde's fingers slipped up into Alan's hair and gently stroked the human's lips, jaw and carefully over his bruised cheek with the pad of his thumb. The human kept panting and moaning at Dwayne's movements behind him, feeling his breath hitch every time his prostate was struck and sent waves of warm static flowing right through him. "Is that better than Alan?"

Alan bit his lip at the pain that stung in his cheek mixed in with the pleasure and still managed a grin as he pushed himself up on his arms and put a hand on Paul's hips to steady himself, careful not to go face first into the blonde's stomach regardless of how distracting Dwayne's amazing length felt inside of him and he went down on the blonde instantly taking him whole making Paul gasp.

The room filled with low grunts and loud moans as Dwayne fucked Alan from behind and Alan moaned and groaned as he licked and sucked all over Paul's cock until, the blonde came with a growl in the human's mouth and he fell back on the end of the bed while Alan slowly slipped off his length as he milked every last drop. He groaned in pleasure as Dwayne continued to move inside of him and they both came just seconds apart.

Alan fell onto the mattress exhausted, the human groaned in annoyance as he caught sight of his bandaged arm now open and bloody as he lay on the soft surface. Dwayne lay at the top of the bed as he let out deep panting breaths and the room stilled as the three slowly steadied their breaths.

Alan's eyes became heavy and his breathing slowed even more while Dwayne and Paul pulled him to the top of the bed right between them before pulling the somewhat torn and soiled sheets up over them.

Oh the lies they'll have to tell Lucy at sunset.

Paul lifted up Alan's injured arm and lapped up at a few drops of blood that escaped his bandage while Dwayne tenderly kissed the bruises on the human's face as Alan slowly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was panting hard as he quietly shut the door that lead to the bathroom that connected his and Michael's rooms. The human's eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed as he clutched Marko's jacket against his chest.

He just wanted to check on Alan, that's all.

Just make sure he was O.K.

Sam, Marko, David and Michael went over to the video store once Lucy got back to ask if Alan was alright and Lucy told them what happened so Sam asked David if they could go back earlier so he could check up on Alan. He heard noises coming from Michael's room and decided to take a look inside and just froze at what he saw.

No matter how hard Sam tried to just close the bathroom door and walk away he couldn't.

He saw and heard everything.

The human's heart was pounding hard and fast inside his chest and he swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth when Marko suddenly appeared in his door.

"Sam? Are you alright?"

Sam didn't answer, well not in words anyway.

The human ran to the door and practically jumped the vampire as he wrapped his arms around Marko's neck and sealed their lips in a deep kiss. Marko groaned into Sam's mouth before moving to pin Sam against the wall while the human just kept his arms locked around his neck.

Sam wrapped his legs around Marko's waist when the vampire suddenly tore open his shirt and pulled away from his mouth and started kissing all over his chest.

"Marko."

Sam gasped at the sudden movement and almost complained since it was his favourite shirt, but quickly forgot it as Marko's mouth latched onto one of his nipples and he gave a sharp gasp and a moan when Marko was suddenly gone and he fell with a thud right on his ass.

The human was jolted out of his haze by the sudden pain and his head snapped up as he took panting breaths but groaned when he saw his brother standing in his room glaring at his mate.

"Claws off, Marko."

The blonde hissed as he picked himself up and Sam whined, "Mike-"

"You haven't graduated yet, once you do you can do whatever you want but until then." Michael's eyes narrowed down at Marko while the vampire just glared back. "No touching, Sammy."

Sam huffed from his spot on the floor and Michael turned and left the room to walk down the hall where David stood waiting looking like he was just seconds away from breaking out into a fit of laughter.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak and Michael glared, "Don't even."

"Oh c'mon Mike, don't act like you weren't affected by what they were doing in there." David said as he stepped closer and pressed a kiss on the corner of the brunette's lips and Michael shuddered as David's hands slipped down his chest to his belt buckle and the blonde gave him a sensual kiss on the lips, "Right there, in your room. On your bed. You know you were. I know I was too."

David pulled Michael closer and the brunette cupped the blondes face as he gave him a kiss and brought himself flush against David's body, when something sharp and hard suddenly connected with the back of his head and Michael's head snapped back to find a stuffed chipmunk on the floor and a baby brother glaring at him from his bedroom door.

"Sammy-"

"Hey if I can't get lucky till I graduate, then neither can you." The younger Emerson snapped and David broke out in a fit of laughter as Michael gaped and Sam disappeared back into his room.

David turned around, still chuckling to himself and walked down the stairs, Michael frowned as he watched the blonde go, "David-"

"Hey if Sammy can hold out till graduation, then so can I." The blonde said with a smirk as he glanced over his shoulder and Michael let out a whine.

"But Dav-"

"It's only fair Michael."

"David!"


	3. Sam/Marko

"Alright boys, tonight you join the pack. Brothers forever." David said as he stared at the two humans sitting at the dining room table.

Graduation went off without a hitch although Sam did get some odd stares when the only people that showed up to the big day were his grandfather and apparently newly adopted little brother, while his mother and biological brother were nowhere in sight. Despite the fact that Sam had made validictorian.

Lucy felt awful about missing Sam's big day, but with the ceremony being held at ten am in broad daylight she didn't really have a choice. But Sam didn't mind, it's not like this whole graduation thing really mattered anyway soon none of it would.

Sam stared down at the decorated goblet of wine laced with his mother's blood feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest as he burned with anticipation. Alan sat beside him with his own cup, looking a little less enthusiastic.

Of course Sam knew that Alan wants this, he wants to be with Paul and Dwayne and join the pack. They've talked about it almost every time the sun rises, just after everyone else fell asleep. Alan loves Paul and Dwayne more than anything in this world, he wants to be with them.

It's just... He still loves Edgar too. So no, Alan wasn't getting cold feet, he was just nervous about what he was getting... As well as everything he was leaving behind.

Sam on the other hand couldn't wait, not just about the bit of becoming a vampire, but the knowledge that he'd finally get to spend the night with Marko without his big brother constantly interrupting them.

The human glanced up at the blonde vampire and felt himself begin to blush at the beaming smile he found there.

David said that it would be better if their mates were the ones changing them, to make sure that the pain was kept at a minimal and they'd get to enjoy it at least a little.

So tonight would mark the first night that Marko's ever bitten Sam.

Alan told him that Paul and Dwayne bite him all the time whenever things get a bit... Steamy between them and they always made sure not to take too much blood when they did. Sam wanted to try and let Marko bite him but Michael always got in the way whenever they got close to doing anything interesting.

He's such a pain sometimes.

But tonight Michael doesn't have a say in what Sam can or cannot do.

Tonight Sam becomes a vampire and joins the pack.

Lucy sat at head of the table with the vampires all sitting on her left side while Sam and Alan sat on her right. The woman gave a brief squeeze on her son's hand and Sam smiled at his mother trying to ignore the concern in her eyes.

Everything would be O.K, better than O.K.

They're moving in a few weeks, which means that the pack can have a new hunting ground away from the prying eyes of the FBI. He and Alan will be turned so Lucy doesn't have to constantly worry about them getting hurt whenever they run with the pack.

Everything's going to work out fine, they'll see.

Sam flashed his brother a reassuring smile while David gave his shoulder a brief squeeze but the brunette still stayed tense. Sam knows that Michael doesn't want him to be turned, but this isn't about Michael it's about him and he wants this.

He wants to be a vampire.

"Sam, Alan," David started as he gave a slight nod, "Whenever you're ready."

Much to Sam's surprise, David had barely finished his sentence before Alan grabbed his goblet and drank down the entire cup of blood laced wine before putting it back down on the table and wiping the thin red trail off his chin.

Dwayne blinked in surprise and Paul stared when Alan Let out a heavy sigh and breathed, "I'm ready."

Sam gaped at his best friend for a moment before giving his cup a long hard stare. All he really needs is just one sip and its all over.

No more living, no more pizza or nachos... O.K well that's not true. Sam's pretty sure he'll still be able to eat since he's seen everyone else including Lucy eat normal food a bunch of times. I guess it's more along the lines of him wanting blood instead of actual food.

So what's he really losing here, other than his supposed humanity?

His mom and brother didn't change. I mean yeah, they are a little different from how they were before, but they still love him that much he's perfectly sure of.

And they'll be moving soon, but grandpa and Laddie are coming with them. Lucy plans on using the money Max left behind to open up a new store and she's going to buy a house since she doesn't want the boys living in some dark cave somewhere. It'll be like nothing's changed.

You know, nothing other than the fact that he'll have to kill to survive, that much Sam hasn't really gotten completely comfortable with.

I mean he gets it, David's explained it a million times including those times that they went and watched the pack hunt.

To live you must feed.

That first night they went is still burned in the back of Sam's mind. That was probably the first time that he's ever seen Michael's face change and to be honest, it was nasty.

Sam threw up twice while Alan managed to hold it in as they watched the vampires tear apart one body after another there on the isolated beach. They both heard every scream of pain and every cry for help, saw and heard every bone being broken and watched the brown sand get stained to a crimson red.

It was kind of horrifying.

And yet somehow, that didn't stop Alan from letting Paul and Dwayne hold him when they went back to the cave later that night, regardless of the fact that they both still had fresh blood stains on their clothes.

Alan said that he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. The pure and simple fact that it was Paul and Dwayne made it almost impossible for him to stay away from them. So he ignored the blood he could see and smell and taste when one of them kissed him, because he says it doesn't matter. They kill because they have to, not necessarily because they want to and if doing what he has to helps him stay with the vampires then Alan is willing to make peace with that.

Sam on the other hand wasn't so sure.

Of course David told him that he'd be able to control it, he says it's not hard once you get used to it plus the fact that Sam has a mate makes it that much better since the bond he shares with Marko will help the thirst ease up a bit. Or rather in David's exact words,

_"Sex cuts back on the urges. As long as you and Marko fuck regularly then you should be O.K."_

Sam blushed at the memory.

Michael had almost strangled the blonde after that statement but David just smirked before asking Michael if he'd like to tell Sam exactly why he hasn't had to feed in the passed two weeks, effectively shutting his big brother up.

Something that Sam was very grateful for since he's sure his blush would have gone supernova if they answered that question.

So all he really has to get used to is the feeding spree's and then...

Then he has to say good bye to the sun.

No more summer days, at least not if he plans on living that is.

Sam glanced up at Marko and noticed how the blonde didn't even seem to be breathing and he gave him a smile. He loves Marko, he's sure of it.

Sam wasn't sure at first, especially after the thing with Edgar after Marko did a vicious number on him that first night at the house. He was downright terrified of Marko at first, so whenever the pack came over to the house Sam made sure to lock his door and not let any vampire inside besides his mom or brother. Unfortunately that didn't stop Marko from sneaking in through his window instead, but Sam always tried to keep his cool no matter how hard it was to keep.

Alan told Sam that he felt his connection with Dwayne and Paul the second they touched him. He said it was instant, like a sudden rush of electricity shooting right through his body. That's not how it happened with Sam.

For Sam it started at the cave just before Edgar tried to stake Marko.

When he saw the younger Frog brother lift the stake above his head something inside of Sam just sort of snapped and he moved without even realising what he was doing.

He knocked Edgar down the stake hit the floor and Marko woke up just in time to see them arguing on the floor down below just before David and the others woke up as well. Thankfully Alan pulled them back into their current situation before they found themselves stuck in a cave with four pissed off vampires and they made it outside to the car where Michael was passed out with Laddie and Star.

Leaving the cave felt weird and that night at the house felt even weirder. Sam suddenly started paying attention to the way Marko moved and spoke and he actually sniffed the blonde when he got close enough so he could know how he smelled. And then Marko started staring at him and Sam had to use every shred of will power he had to pay attention to Max and Lucy when they got home.

A few days later Marko snuck into Sam's room and well things were still weird.

The boy woke up to find the vampire just sitting there at the end of his bed and of course at first Sam freaked out since waking up to find someone staring at you while you sleep is creepy as all hell, but then Marko just smiled and told him that he just wanted to hang out.

Again, creepy as all hell, but for some reason Sam didn't make him leave. Despite the freaky sleep watching Sam didn't feel like he was in any danger. Not like he was when he was with Max or when Paul and Dwayne came to the house and they were in one of those moods that meant they didn't get to see Alan on the boardwalk.

He felt the way he did with Lucy or Michael or with grandpa Emerson.

Sam felt safe.

The days rolled on and turned into weeks, Marko would sneak into his room every night. They never really hung out though since Sam would usually pass out like ten minutes after the vampire showed up. Eventually it turned into a routine where he couldn't sleep unless he knew Marko was there. Or at least somewhere nearby and for the first few weeks things weren't too bad.

His brother and mother were vampires and he would probably be turned into one as well. Edgar wasn't talking to him, but at least Alan would run into him at school and ask him some stuff whenever he managed to get away from his little brother. At first Sam was a little confused when the older Frog started asking him about his new _step brothers_ , always in a hushed whisper and always with a light blush burning across his face.

But I guess in hindsight it should have been obvious.

Overall things weren't going too badly. Grandpa Emerson was still around during the day and Sam started warming up to Laddie, especially since the kid seemed to have a thing for comics as well.

He still had Nanook and Thorn had warmed up to both Sam and Lucy. The hell hound didn't really get much time to move around during the day since he had to protect Max while he slept. But since they moved in with the Emersons Thorn got to at least pretend like he was a normal dog with a normal human owner for a few hours during the day.

But then things went bad.

Sam and Max weren't getting along at all since the older man was, quite frankly, out of his damn mind.

I mean really, he was controlling and possessive. Sam couldn't go anywhere or talk to anyone Max didn't approve of. He couldn't wear the clothes he wanted or even hang out on the board walk anymore.

The last straw was when Max took away his comics, because they were too immature and he wouldn't have any son of his reading comic books. That's when Sam declared war on his new step dad and things started to turn ugly.

Fortunately or maybe not so fortunately things were getting ugly for Max on all fronts.

Apparently Max found out that David had made Michael his mate, so now the brunette no longer had any intentions of doing anything with Star and the coven leader was not pleased.

Apparently Max wanted Sam and Michael to be turned so that Lucy's boys and his boys could be brothers, not lovers of any kind whatsoever. Max also somehow found out about Paul and Dwayne and exactly why they were always hanging around the board walk and he was even less pleased than he was before.

David and Michael were both getting antsy since Max had threatened both of them on exactly what would happen if they continued with their relationship. Max all but forbade Paul and Dwayne from going to see Alan, but by that time Alan had already gone to see the vampires at the cave multiple times, so of course they were getting more than just a little bit antsy. Star had taken to locking herself in a room with Laddie since Max seemed to be losing his patience with the boy and grandpa was fighting back against the itch on his right hand begging him to use the wooden stake that was constantly strapped to his side whenever Max was around.

It wasn't until about a week later that Max finally snapped.

And why did Max snap?

Because apparently Max likes the human routine of waking up with a cup of coffee every night, he does not however like getting a mouth full of boiled holy water.

Sam filled the coffee machine with holy water after the vampire took away his beloved comic books.

Yeah, dumbest decision Sam has ever made, but Max was asking for it and it was hilarious for the first ten minutes that the vampire spent trying to recover from the nasty little prank.

Until he eventually recovered and Sam suddenly found himself staring up into the face of a severely ticked off vampire, if it weren't for Lucy coming down stairs right at that moment Sam doesn't know what he would've done.

That being said, Sam didn't exactly get out of the situation without a scratch either since Lucy hadn't realised that something was wrong until she saw Max grab her son by the collar of his shirt and throw him into the nearest wall.

Sam blacked out after that and didn't wake up till a few hours later with Marko sitting by the side of his bed, watching him like he did every other night.

Lucy killed Max and the rest is pretty much history.

Time rolled on, Lucy is technically still Max's wife so after the coven leader died she got control over all his assets, including the video store and all his money. Max had a lawyer he'd been using for years that handled all the legal aspects of vampirsm so when Max died he became Lucy's lawyer.

Lucy called him mr. Jenks and apparently Max wasn't his only supernatural client, but the young man never told them much about the other beings he worked for. He just told them that they were...

Different.

A year passed things started to settle down till one night after the hunting trip he and Alan went on with the pack.

Marko had been hanging around him a lot in those days and Sam couldn't honestly say that he wasn't enjoying the blonde's company. Things between them had been getting a little intense and Sam wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

He kept getting lost in the vampire's eyes whenever he stared for too long and then his mind would fizzle out whenever Marko touched him if he wasn't careful.

Michael was always interrupting them though so at first Sam just tried to shrug it off as some kind of weird vampire mind game the pack was trying to play on him but then one morning Sam woke up to find Marko asleep on his bed.

Lucy put block out curtains in all the rooms in case either she or Michael needed to move around during the day. How Marko managed to get passed Mike and actually stay in his room till morning is beyond him but at the time Sam hadn't cared either.

It was strange seeing the blonde lying there beside him so perfectly still and before Sam could stop himself he reached out and touched him, gently brushing his fingers along the line of Marko's jaw up towards his ear and down the side of his neck. That familiar warm spark hit, Sam was surprised at just how soft and warm Marko's skin was. The comics always made it seem like vampires have cold hard skin like dead corpses.

Yes, we've already established that Marko's already touched him before and sure Sam's touched Lucy and Michael so he knew that's not what vampires really felt like, but for some reason he was still surprised at the warmth he could feel underneath his finger tips.

Sam's hand slid back up towards the vampires lips and he gently traced along Marko's lips.

The vampire still hadn't moved a single inch and Sam got curious. He wondered what Marko's lips would feel like against his own, how they would taste.

It was a bad idea, of course it was, but Marko was lying so still and Sam knew from all those times that Michael stayed at the house and he tried to wake his brother that it was extremely difficult waking a vampire during the day.

I mean one kiss couldn't hurt right? Sam's never kissed anyone before but, since Marko's asleep it doesn't really count as a kiss right. It's just, I dunno... An experiment.

That's what Sam told himself as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Marko's when the warm spark shot right from the spot where their skin touched and Sam couldn't help but moan as he pressed his lips down a little harder, he shut his eyes and the warmth shot straight up to his head only for them to snap open when he felt a hand gently grasp the back of his neck and he found Marko's startling blue eyes staring back at him.

Sam blushed a bright red as he pulled back a bit and he swallowed hard as the vampire just kept watching him with his hand still resting on the human's neck.

"Hey."

"Hey." Marko just kept staring back at the human and after a few moments of complete silence Sam swallowed again, "I was-I was just-"

"Molesting me in my sleep?" Marko asked as a smirk started to spread over his lips and Sam's cheeks burned even more as he glared down at the vampire.

"Don't flatter yourself blondie, you're the one that fell asleep on my bed."

"I'm not the one with my hand under your shirt." The vampire's smirk grew into a grin as he glanced down and Sam followed his gaze. Sam's eyes went wide and he immediately tried to pull away when he realised that his hand really was under Marko's shirt resting on his stomach.

How the hell did he miss that?!

Marko laughed when the human tried to pull away but kept a firm grasp on the back of his neck and moved with him so he was sitting up on Sammy's bed.

"Sam, why did you kiss me?"

Marko's fingers gently played out around the back of Sam's neck, into his hair and down onto the base of his neck before moving up so his hand rested on the human's cheek. Sam fought back against the urge to lean into the vampire's touch, but failed miserably as his eyes slid shut.

"I-"

"Why'd you kiss me Sam, what do you want?"

Marko moved closer, Sam could smell that same scent of sweet blood on the vampires breath and he remembered that time in the kitchen almost a year before.

The vampires thumb brushed up against Sam's bottom lip and the human felt his blush spread all the way down to his neck, blurry blue eyes opened to stare at Marko and Sam couldn't help but breathe,

"You." The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself and yet somehow Sam couldn't find it in himself to really care. The human leaned in and spoke against Marko's lips with one hand resting on the vampire's shoulder. "I want you."

Marko closed the distance between them and Sam finally got a taste of the vampires lips. It was sweet just like he thought it would be and Sam couldn't help but moan when Marko pulled him closer wrapping his free arm around the human's waist.

It was perfect, warm and felt so good that Sam wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him even closer than they were already, not even paying any attention when Marko eased him back onto the bed and settled between his legs.

Marko groaned into Sam's mouth when the human's hands slid up into his hair and he was about to pull his jacket off when the door suddenly burst open. A loud yelp and a growl rang through the air and they were forced to pull apart.

Sam's head snapped up and he stared at the open door way where he saw Thorn standing in the door with Nanook scrambling up to his feet from the floor. Sam let out a sigh of frustration when he remembered that Thorn and Nanook were usually the ones to wake him up in the morning while Marko let out a low hiss as he glared at the dogs.

Nanook growled back while Thorn looked like he would roll his eyes if he could and the hell hound bent down to grab the scruff of the husky's neck and pulled him out with him down the hallway while Nanook yelped and whimpered the whole way.

The mood was kind of ruined after that, but at least now Sam finally understood what it was that he felt for Marko.

After that it just got easier letting Marko touch him and touching back and kissing the vampire whenever they got a moment away from his big brother and the rest of the pack. And eventually Sam realised that he was in love.

The human smiled back at Marko as he took his cup and drank it down a little more slower than Alan had before he set down his cup. Marko seemed to let out a deep breath while Michael and Lucy did the same.

Everything's going to be great, better than great. Things will be just like they always were, even better now that he has Marko and Michael has David. He has four new brothers, six if you count Alan and Laddie.

This is how things are meant to be, Sam's sure of it.

He's part of the pack now, well almost anyway, there's just one more thing that needs to be done.

Paul and Dwayne both looked up at Lucy seeming to ask for her permission and the woman smiled as she gave a nod. The vampires both shot out of their seats, Paul stopped to press a brief kiss against Lucy's cheek before they walked around the table and hauled Alan up after them all the way upstairs.

They'd be staying at the Emerson house for a while, at least until they'd both made their first kills and became full vampires. Then they'd probably start staying in the cave a lot more often, but it wouldn't always be this way.

After they move Lucy plans on getting a bigger house somewhere a little more secluded, so then the pack can move into the house.

Lucy got up out of her chair and walked over to give Sam a hug, the boy got up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his mother as she took a deep breath and held on for a few more seconds. Lucy pulled back an kissed Sam's forehead as she gave him a soft smile.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too mom."

Lucy gave her son one more hug before pulling away completely and he found David standing right behind her. The blonde grinned as he moved forward and gave Sam a hug as well, before ruffling the boy's hair while Sam tried to smack his hands away.

"Cut it out."

"Welcome to the pack little brother." Sam rolled his eyes up at David before looking around the blonde to find Michael standing by the wall watching them behind the frame of his sunglasses. David glanced back at Michael before giving Sam's arm a pat and stepping away while Sam walked up to Michael.

"You know the sunglasses really aren't your style, neither's the earring." Sam said with a weak laugh while his brother just gave a snort, "Yeah well they aren't your style either."

"Yeah but I bet I'll still look better wearing them."

Michael looked away and Sam sighed as he moved forward to grab his brother's arm, pulling him forward to wrap his arms around Michael's neck. When the brunette whispered against his ear.

"There's still time to pull out, you could wait till the blood leaves your system and you'd be normal again."

"But I don't want to be normal, Mike. I want to be like you guys, brothers forever just like David said."

"Sammy-"

"We've gotta stick together, remember when you told me that?" Sam said as he gave his brother one more squeeze before pulling away. "I want us to stick together, Mike. This is the only way to do it."

Michael just sighed as he stared back at his little brother before taking off his glasses and putting them over Sam's face. "Fine, we'll stick together."

Sam grinned as he pushed the glasses down his nose and found his brother smiling at him when Michael's expression suddenly fell and Sam felt an arm go around his waist.

The human looked back to find Marko standing by his side and the vampire smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Marko stepped back and pulled Sam along with him, Michael watched his brother and his mate disappear up stairs when he felt David move in beside him and he leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"He'll be O.K." David said as he lifted a hand to card through the brunette's curls, "Marko will take care of him."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, we got lucky. All our mating bounds were easy, it could have been much worse."

Michael looked up at david and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Mating doesn't always go down as easily as it did with you or Sam. It's different for every bonded pair, sometimes it's easy and sometimes things can turn ugly. Things could have gone very badly for Alan, he Paul and Dwayne have one of those instantly intense bonds that just go hard the second the mates make first contact. But luckily Alan didn't try to fight it, so it eased up. But if he had tried to fight it..."

Michael shrugged while David kept talking. "Alan isn't like his brother, though so we should probably be thankful for that." The blonde gave a snort, "Who knows what would happen if that kid ever got a vampire mate. Something tells me it wouldn't be pretty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door closed and Sam's heart started pounding in his chest. The human took one long deep breath and shut his eyes when he was gently turned around and a pair of lips covered his own in a soft kiss. Sam sighed when Marko pulled away to wrap his arms around the humans waist and rested their foreheads together.

Sam opened his eyes and a light pink tinge spread across his face as he looked down at the small space between them.

"So how do we do this?"

Marko ran a hand through Sam's hair before letting it slip down the humans jaw to lift his head and smiled at the shy look on the normally confident boy's face.

"Anyway you want. I could turn you first or..." Marko trailed off with a wicked grin and Sam's face flushed a little more.

Well shit...

He never really thought about how he'd want it to go.

From what he saw from Paul, Alan and Dwayne, Alan always just sort of seemed to follow their lead. Not that Alan followed them around like a love sick puppy since it was actually the other way around, it's just that whenever those three started making out in full view of the rest of the world Alan just sort of let them take control. So Sam just assumed it would be the same with him and Marko, but apparently he was wrong.

The human sighed, he could almost hear David's voice in his head. _"You're not like them, so stop comparing yourself to them."_

It's just hard trying not to compare himself with Alan since the Frog just seemed to have everything sorted out. Watching them you'd swear that they've been together for ages even though it's really only been about two years.

He could never compare him and Marko to David and Michael since those two were just different. Despite the fact that they were both guys, their relationship was so normal you'd swear that they weren't both vampires.

So what to do?

Let Marko turn him first or you know...

But Alan says that getting entered hurts the first time, so does Star, the SexEd teacher, some of the girls at school and grandpa. Sam does even want to know how his grandfather would know that. So maybe wait until after he's a vampire?

But won't things be different after he's been turned?

David says they are. He says it's different, more intense and well... He's technically about to die here, so wouldn't that mean that he'd die a virgin?

Oh fuck no!

Decision made.

"I want to have sex first."

"Are you sure?" Marko asked with a tilt of his head and Sam leaned up to kiss the vampire on the lips, wrapping his arms around Marko's shoulders neck as his tongue slid into the vampires mouth. Making him moan as his grip tightened a little around Sammy's waist. "I don't mind waiting."

Sam let one of his hands slide down between them and roughly ran his hand over the growing bulge in Marko's pants, making the vampire take in a sharp breath as he broke the kiss and stared at the human with lust filled eyes.

Sam's blush got a shade darker but he still smiled as he roughly stroked the vampire over his pants as Marko's breathing got heavier and his eyes darkened with each passing second, before he groaned leaning his head on the human's neck. While Sam grinned as he spoke against Marko's ear.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Marko let out a dark chuckle and another groan against Sam's neck before grabbing the human's arms to stop all movements and pulled back to give Sam a grin.

"Hold still."

Sam did as he was told and watched as Marko ran a hand over his chest before he suddenly ripped open the buttons of his other favourite shirt before reaching in under his jacket and suddenly ripping the rest of the material off of the boy's shoulders in one quick movement.

"OW!" Sam screeched as his skin stung a bit from the action before looking up at the smirking vampire with a glare as he dropped the tattered remains of his shirt to the floor. "I liked that shirt, if you wanted me to take it off you should have just-"

Sam was cut off when Marko suddenly moved and he found himself on his bed with a sexy vampire kissing down his neck. The boy moaned as Marko's hands trailed over his bare chest, sending little sparks of electricity straight to his lower half as he made his way down.

Marko's head curved around inside of the jacket he gave Sam all those months ago to kiss down the boy's chest and latch onto one of his nipples to start sucking on it. Sam gasped as his back arched off the bed and he felt himself get painfully hard. As soon as the nub in his mouth got as hard as it could possibly be Marko moved his mouth to the other one, letting his hands slip around to Sam's lower back as he pulled him even closer.

The human was breathing hard by now, hands buried deep in the vampire's hair Sam could already feel heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. But I mean, give him a break, they've never gotten this far without someone interrupting them before. Although if someone tried to interrupt them this time Sam swears that he'd hunt that person down and kill them the second he was changed.

The vampire's hands slid down to Sam's jeans, quickly unbuckling the belt before he pulled down the zipper and tugged off the boy's pants and boxers. Making Sam whine for a moment when Marko pulled away until his cock was suddenly exposed to the cool air in the room and he let out a gasp.

Things were getting unbearably warm as Marko continued to touch and kiss him so Sam moved to pull the jacket off when the vampire suddenly stopped him short.

"Don't."

"What?" Sam breathed as he tried to steady his breathing while Marko moved back up to his face and locked their lips in a deep kiss. Sam let out a muffled cry into the vampire's mouth when Marko suddenly grinded his hips down on his exposed erection before pulling back to whisper in the human's ear. "Don't take it off."

"Wh-" Sam gasped again when one of the vampire's hands curled around his erection and started to pump it slowly.

If it seems like Marko is more or less calm right now, it's because he's using every shred of will power he has to fight back against the urge to just pin Sam down and plough into him.

He's never wanted to fuck anyone as badly as he wanted Sam right at that moment. Sure he's had sex with other people, lots of people. Mostly prey or the occasional nomad vampire that came into town.

But Sam...

Sam is his.

The vampire groaned as he pulled back a bit more to really take in his mate.

Sam was a mess. His hair was all ruffled and his lips were red from bruising, panting hard as his back continued to arch into Marko's hand. His big blue eyes were clouded over with lust and the marks that Marko made on his skin were already starting to turn red against his flushed skin. All of this combined with the fact that he was wearing Marko's jacket made it very hard for the vampire not to just give up and fuck his mate into the next century.

They say patience is a virtue.

Fuck, Marko wishes he was patient, but he knows he isn't.

It's only a matter of time before he snaps.

He's been waiting for months after all. Months of nothing but cockblocks every time he even got close to claiming his mate.

If it wasn't Sam's over protective big brother, it was Alan accidentally walking in on them and when it wasn't Alan, Nanook would come barking into the room. Marko's pretty sure that Alan didn't mean it but as far as Nanook was concerned the blonde is sure that damn dog has something against him.

Luckily this time Marko's a hundred percent sure that Thorn has Nanook preoccupied somewhere in the fields outside of the Emerson house so he won't interfere... hopefully.

Maybe he should lock the door just in case.

"Marko... Please." Sam moaned out as he writhed on the bed, his eyes shut as he bit his lip, so close to release he could almost taste it.

Just a little bit more.

The human reached down and wrapped his hand around Marko's on his shaft when his hands were pulled away and his cock was left untouched.

Sam whined in protest when Marko was suddenly back in front of his face as he hissed, "Not yet. On your knees."

Sam bit his lip more harshly before he moved, careful of his sensitive member as he went on his knees while Marko's hands rested on his hips before they moved down to Sam's ass and his cheeks were pulled apart.

"What are you-" Sam's face twisted in confusion as he let out heavy breaths when his eyes went wide and he let out a sharp cry when he felt a tongue sweep across his entrance before pushing against the muscle.

Sam grabbed the pillow at the top of his bed and pushed his head into it as he could feel Marko's breath's against his skin while his tongue thrust into his hole. Teeth scraped against the sides as the vampire's tongue slid in deeper and Sam groaned at the feeling of the muscle rubbing all along his insides.

Has Marko's tongue always been that long?

The human winched a bit when he felt Marko's finger slide in beside his tongue and move around before thrusting in and out before another finger slid in to stretch him and he groaned in an oddly pleasure filled pain.

It was a little gross though, almost lewd the way he could hear himself moaning while he felt Marko's tongue and fingers in his butt and... Oh my gosh.

Is that?

Sam felt his face begin to warm and he let out a squeak into his pillow when he felt what's sure is saliva running down the insides of his legs.

Well I guess there goes the need for lube.

Seriously if Sam's blush goes any darker, his head will explode.

But it really felt so good.

Marko's mouth disappeared and Sam was held back a whine of protest when the vampire's fingers curved and twisted until...

Stars.

Sam had to lift his head up from his pillow and gasp when his vision blurred as something inside of him was struck and he came all over the sheets beneath him.

"Marko!" The human cried as his arms went weak, the human rode out his high and almost collapsed into the bed in an orgasm bliss but was stopped by a pair of strong hands holding onto his hips. Sam was breathing hard into his pillow as he slowly waited for his vision to come back when he felt a warm weight on his back before he heard Marko growl against his ear.

"We're not done yet, Sammy."

"What-" before the human could even ask he felt something bigger than two finger's begin to press into him and his eyes went as big as saucers as he was slowly filled.

"Ahh~" Sam breathed as Marko groaned against his neck, the vampire stopped for a brief moment pulling out slightly before pushing back in until he was sheathed to the hilt and Sam was panting hard as he tried to adjust to it.

The vampire held still even as Sam pushed himself up onto his hands almost seeming to hold his breath until the boy nodded his head and he started to move.

Slow at first, but as Sam let out those little pants and mewls Marko felt his control start to slip away around the human's tight heat around his erection. The vampire finally seemed to snap when he brushed against that spot inside of Sam and the human gasped.

"Marko."

Marko moved, using whatever was still left of his coherent mind to remember that spot in his mate's body as he drove on faster and harder while the other's body rocked along with his movements.

"Mar-ko, Marko..." Sam moaned out as he felt pleasure flow through him in waves and his cock get hard all over again. The human moaned as he felt one of Marko's hands run up his spine underneath the jacket before sliding up the front when he was suddenly pulled up against Marko's chest ontop of his lap.

The hand on his chest moved up around the front of his neck to push his neck down onto Marko's shoulder as the vampire growled with barely restrained desire.

"Move."

At first Sam's fog filled mind couldn't process the word that was said against his ear but when it did he groaned as he lifted one of his hands up to reach around to Marko's neck and used his legs as leverage to slowly move himself up and down.

Sam cried out when his prostate was hit on first contact and started to move a little faster, while the vampire purred against his ear.

Marko's mouth latched onto the side of his neck, sucking harshly as he steadied Sam with one hand on his hips, growling loudly as the human moved while Sam let out one scream after another. Picking up his pace as he worked himself on his mates cock, the smooth slide of skin sent tremors up his spine. Hot sparks flowed through him in waves as his prostate was repeatedly hit and Sam only moved faster.

"Marko, oh fuck, Marko... So close..."

He really was and Sam's mind was focused on that sole fact when the vampire let out a deep groan before he whispered in his mate's ear.

"Sam, I love you."

Sam forced himself to stop and smiled as he turned his head to capture the vampire's lips in a slightly sloppy kiss, "I love you too."

And then without warning, Marko pulled his head back and his eyes changed to an amber yellow as his face sharpened and he bit into Sam's neck.

The sudden shock of pain made Sam come in ribbon's of white and he clenched around the vampire's length taking him down with him. Marko let out a loud growl against Sam's neck but didn't pull his mouth away as he continued to drink.

Sam got weaker with every passing second feeling the pain of being fed on mix in with his orgasm and he grinned as Marko fed on him, until the grin fell away as his body went completely weak and his heart stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door closed and Alan nervously stood in the middle of Michael's room, which was now officially his room since Michael didn't want anything that reeked of vampire-human threesome. The human shuffled around a bit nervously looking about as anxious as the first time he'd been locked in a room with Dwayne and Paul.

Dwayne stepped forward and gently cupped the side of Alan's face to give his forehead a kiss while Paul moved to kiss his cheek.

"Ready?" Dwayne asked and Alan took a deep breath before giving a quick nod. The vampires smiled as they led Alan back to the bed and eased him down on it. Alan moved to lie back when Paul suddenly stopped him short.

"It'll be easier of you don't lie down."

Duh, cause there's two of them. Of course Alan knows this, I mean this isn't the first time he's let Paul and Dwayne bite him before, it's just the first time he knew that they were doing it with the intent of killing him.

The blonde moved in behind the human while Dwayne crawled onto the bed in front of him.

Alan's heart started to pound in his chest as he watched Dwayne's face sharpen and change and he glanced back over his shoulder to find Paul doing the same. The human gulped as he tried to steady his breathing when Dwayne's hands went down to caress Alan's inner thigh while Paul raked a hand through the human's hair, something they both knew would help Alan relax at least a little.

Alan took one last deep breath and shut his eyes as he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you two." Two voices said simultaneously and Alan only had a second before the familiar sting of biting sang across his skin on his neck and he let his body slump and relax as the vampires sucked on the open wounds.

It felt good, it always felt good, but this time somehow it felt even better and the human couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Alan felt his body weaken with every second that went by and he started getting sleepy. Usually by this time Dwayne and Paul had stopped feeding from him a long time ago, but this time they didn't stop.

Not until Alan's heart had stopped and the human let out his final breath.

Edgar gasped when he felt a sudden sharp tug at his chest and he leaned against the counter at the comic book store. The blonde looked out onto the boardwalk as he felt a sinking feeling start to build up inside of him and his heart began to ache.


	4. Edgar/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In coming up with Edgar's vampire, I had a picture of Andy Biersack in my head while i was writing. So think Andy Biersack with no make-up

Edgar glared at the bloodsucker standing in front of him, letting out panting breaths as he twisted and turned his arms around in the shackles that bound his arms up above his head while his legs were spread out and kept apart by the ones around his ankles.

There was a trail of blood running down the side of his face over his cheek. The room was large and dark.

It was a warehouse on the edge of town, Edgar knew it from those times that he and Alan spent riding around on their bikes on those saturday afternoons when the store was closed.

"Such a fighter. Lots and lots of fire in you, I like that."

The figure before him said with a smirk pulling up at the corner of his lips as he reached out to trace his fingers along the teen's jaw. Edgar fought back against the urge to lean into that touch and instead turned his head to snap and bite at the hand when it quickly drew away and he growled at the vampire as it just chuckled and stepped closer.

"So much spirit, even when you know you've lost. You know, I knew you were the one that first night we met." The vampire said as he stood in front of Edgar and the blonde felt his heart start to pound and desire start to coarse through his veins at the man's closing proximity. "My fierce little mate."

"F-fuck off, shit sucker!" Edgar growled out, or attempted to growl as his resistance kept weakening and finally gave out when the vampire nuzzled his cheek before licking up the trail of blood running across it with a moan.

"I thought we already agreed that you'd call me by my name, pet." The raven smirked as he ran a hand down Edgar's exposed chest and felt the human shudder against his touch. "It's Adam, remember? Now, go on and say it."

Edgar gasped when the vampire suddenly pressed his clothed chest up against him and continued to lap at his skin before pulling back and locking him in that startling silver gaze as he commanded. "Say it."

"A-Adam." Edgar gasped out as his mind continued to fog over and the most amazing smell reached in through his nose and made him feel a little high as the vampire kept touching him. "Adam."

"Good. That's very good little cub."

Down his chest, over his legs, around his neck to drift up and graze soft smooth fingers against his lips to slowly pry them open and Edgar's breathing got heavier as the vampire came closer. Adam kissed the corner of the human's lips before licking the inside and prying his mouth open a little further to give the Frog a deep kiss.

Edgar moaned loudly as his body went limp, arms aching under the strain of the shackles that bound him as his body screamed for him to get closer. To feel more, touch more, kiss more.

His mind was in a haze and he cried out inside the vampires mouth when his erection was suddenly grasped through his pants and he groaned as he was stroked. Adam pulled away and stared into Edgar's brown eyes while his stormy grey eyes had darkened with lust as he spoke against the human's lips.

"Will you be good if I release you?"

Edgar was still lost as another hand went up into his hair and pulled his head back, Adam licked and grazed his teeth against the side of the human's neck and Edgar moaned as he tugged at his shackled arms when he suddenly let out a needy groan.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll be good."

Adam paused stopping all movement making the human whine in protest, "Do you mean it? Say my name if you do."

"Adam, I promise I'll be good." Edgar begged and the vampire's hands left him and he dangled for a moment when the shackles all suddenly fell away and he fell before being caught by two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Edgar gasped when the air around him moved in a blurred rush and he was suddenly lying on something soft and smooth while a body pressed down on him and lips covered his own. The human wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and moaned as Adam started to grind into him. The vampire pulled back to start tugging at his shirt before diving back in to give Edgar a deep kiss when a loud crash suddenly rang through the air forcing the vampire to pull away and growl angrily at what he saw.

"Get the hell away from my brother!"

Edgar's mind instantly cleared as when he heard the voice and he pushed himself up to find a dark haired vampire standing a few feet away while some others stood behind him.

"Alan?"

~FLASHBACK~

It was raining.

But Edgar didn't care, he just kept walking. Slowly trudging his way through the bleak grime filled streets of Santa Carla. The Frog pulled the plastic bags he had clutched up against his chest a little closer against his chest and kept his head bowed down low as the rain drops just kept pelting down on his head.

Alan got a new bike.

A month ago after Santa Carla high's senior graduation.

Jet black with a bright green Joker design drawn all over it.

Batman number 251.

Edgar doesn't know what hurts more, the fact that Alan used an image from his favourite comic or that he obviously used the sketch that Edgar had drawn himself back when he was twelve years old.

In all honesty though none of that mattered, none of it hurt as much as watching him with them. Seeing his brother as one of them.

He knows what it all means after all.

The earring, the bike, the jacket and the new clothes.

He's one of them now.

Alan's a vampire.

He's seen them drive by the comic store and parked at the end of the pier, hanging out in front of the video store or sitting in the middle of the carousel.

Laughing and joking and talking like they weren't the ruthless bloodsucking murderers he knows they are.

Again Edgar isn't sure what hurts him more, the fact that his brother willingly became a vampire or the fact that he willingly became a vampire so he could stay with them.

He tried not to watch, but it was hard tearing his eyes away whenever he saw them on the boardwalk or on the end of the pier.

It's like the images were burnt into his mind.

Alan smiled as the blonde standing right behind him slowly traced a hand up his sides until it disappeared somewhere under his jacket letting out a silent gasp as he shut his eyes while the blonde grinned and pressed himself even closer to the other's back. Alan looked back at him and grinned when a hand suddenly came up right in front of him and grasped his chin to lift it up, before the figure in front of him pressed a kiss to his lips.

That was four days ago.

He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

It's the look on Alan's face that got him, they way he'd gasp and sigh and leaned into the vampires touches. It's the way that Alan kissed and touched back.

Edgar sighed as he felt his cheeks begin to heat despite the cold that had settled into his skin because of the rain.

It's wrong, of course Edgar knows it's wrong.

He shouldn't have felt jealousy bubble up inside of him at the sight, because he and Alan have always been close, but they've never been that close.

They've always only had each other. Neither one of the Frog brothers is really sure what happened, but at some point when Alan was six and Edgar was five they're parents just sort of stopped caring.

It didn't seem to matter though since they both still had each other.

Alan was always there.

Always protective, always kind and warm and understanding. There were the late nights hunched over comic books and high on soda, M&M's, skittles, jellie beans and every other type of sugar based candy they could get their hands on. The cold nights when they couldn't make enough money at the store to pay the heating bill and had to huddle up together for warmth. The dark shadows they'd hide in trying to separate the humans from the parasites.

Alan's always smelt like home. Lavender, vanilla and honey that always smelled better than any of the candy they managed to get. He always felt warm when he huddled up close and wrapped his arms around Edgar's waist in the shivering cold. And Edgar could always feel his brothers breaths softly brushing up against the side of his neck, since they always stayed close together when they went vamp spotting on the boardwalk.

It's not normal, its so wrong it's not even funny but Edgar loved Alan so much it hurt.

He wanted to be able to kiss Alan the way the vampires did every time he saw them together. He's always wanted to touch Alan the way they did whenever they were close enough.

But he couldn't because it isn't normal to want your own brother that way. It didn't bother him too much though since Alan was always there, so even if Alan would never touch or kiss him the way he's always wanted... The way he's always dreamed he would if it were normal because Alan was still there.

Even if Edgar would wish that Alan's arms would go a little tighter when they went around him and that those brotherly kisses would just go a few inches lower or to the side, it didn't matter as long as Alan stayed there with him. As long as they stick together then none of it did.

But then came the Emersons and that girl in the cave and then those bloodsuckers got their hooks into Alan and now he's gone.

Edgar wants to hate Sam and Michael for what they did.

Before they came into town, before Sam walked into the store they were happy. The vampires never went into the comic book store, not even once. They'd drive by, maybe give the brothers a brief glance when they were spotted near the carnival, but otherwise they never paid any attention to Alan. He hates Sam for moving to Santa Carla and asking them for help with his brother and for letting Alan meet them.

"Paul and Dwayne"

Before Alan didn't know and quite frankly didn't care what their names were, a few years back Alan wouldn't have smiled and blushed if a shitsucker touched him and he certainly wouldn't have touched them back with anything other than a wooden stake.

Now he has their marks all over his skin and he was wearing their clothes.

Now he's one of them and Edgar is all alone.

The worst thing of all has to be that little one, the one they rescued along with the girl that last day in the cave.

Whenever the vampires ride onto the boardwalk he sees him riding with Alan.

Always with Alan, smiling up at his big brother when they parked near the carousel or sleeping in Alan's arms just before they left before sunrise.

Edgar was officially replaced.

The blonde gave a brief sniff and pulled the plastic bags even closer up against his chest as he felt them begin to slip and just kept on trudging through the flooded sidewalks.

It's friday night.

Normally Edgar and Alan would close the store up a little earlier on friday nights.

They'd watch old vampire movies in the back room, comparing notes and pigging out on pizza and nacho's as they watched vampire hunters take out bloodsuckers. Alan would always fall asleep first and Edgar would always be so tempted to steal a kiss as they sat there on the couch in the dark of the room.

He never did though.

Tonight it's just him, Edgar can't find it in himself to watch any of the videos they have stacked next to the tv and the fridge is practically empty. So tonight he went grocery shopping instead.

On the up side he got to save a little money since he was just buying enough for himself. His parents didn't eat much if they even ate at all so usually it'd just be enough for him and Alan, but since Alan's dead maybe he'll get to save up for that Batman number one.

A sharp sting stabbed at his heart at that thought, he didn't want to think of Alan that way, but what other choice did he have?

Alan already made his choice.

He chose to be with them, to be one of them and leave Edgar alone.

So now Edgar has to make his choice and the only choice he has left is to move on alone.

Just because Alan forgot, doesn't mean he has as well.

He's still going to be a hunter. He didn't go to graduation but he did graduate, so now all he has to do is get some cash together get on the road and start hunting down some shitsuckers.

It's still hard trying to think of Alan as one of them though, so he can't start in Santa Carla. But he can start somewhere else, somewhere fresh.

He can do it.

Destroy all vampires.

That's what he's going to do and no ones going to stop him.

His clothes were soaked and he was starting to shiver as a cold breeze blew through the rain, the hoodie he had over his head was soaked through so now his hair was clinging to his skin and neck. The blonde made a turn at the next corner, gritting his jaw as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering when a bright light fell on him from behind.

There was a car behind him, slowing down as it neared the teen but Edgar didn't pay any attention to the car. Just kept his head down and kept on moving.

He isn't that far away from home.

Just seventeen more blocks and he'll be home free.

The light moved away from his back as it neared and slowed until the car slowed down to match his pace.

"Hey, you want a ride?"

A shiver ran down Edgar's spine, but the blonde dismissed it as it simply being caused by the cold. He didn't look up at the voice or even change his pace a little.

This is Santa Carla, said to be the murder capital of the world.

Even if Edgar wanted a ride, he'd have to be a complete idiot to get into a car with a total stranger.

"You know you'll get a cold if you stay out there any longer, I really don't mind giving you a ride home."

Edgar still didn't reply, even when his head gave a little spin for some weird reason. He just kept walking, because Edgar Frog is not an idiot. All he has to do is keep walking and this guy will get the hint eventually.

"C'mon, I promise I'm not trying to get you in here to kill you. If you get in the car and just talk to me a little, I'll take you straight home, I give you my word."

Edgar kept walking.

"Then again if you don't, I'll just follow you home and start stalking you until you start talking to me."

At that the blonde froze, the car stopped just beside him and Edgar let out a deep sigh before looking up and giving the man in the car a seething glare, although he couldn't really see much from where he stood.

It was a vintage mustang, sleek and black. The inside of the car was dark but Edgar could still make out the silver gleam of an earring from the inside of the car.

"Get lost."

A low chuckle came from the inside of the car, deep and breathy. It sent another shiver down Edgar's spine and the blonde suddenly had to fight back against the urge to get in the car.

"So you'd rather be stalked for the foreseeable future?" Edgar could hear the smirk in the guy's voice and held back the urge to growl. "I don't mind, I mean I've got the time and you seem interesting enough to keep me entertained for a while."

"What part of get lost don't you understand?"

"The part where I have to leave and you walk home in the rain. If you get in, I promise I won't take advantage of you while you're in here and maybe I'll keep the stalking at a minimal."

Edgar stared into the darkness of the car for a few more moments when a sneeze suddenly ripped through his entire body and he gave a deep sniff. The shivers were getting worse and his skin was somehow getting even older.

Of course Edgar Frog is no idiot, but how smart would it really be to risk hypothermia and a potential stalker if he could avoid both?

Besides he's no light weight, if he tries anything funny then Edgar knows he'll be able to protect himself.

The blonde took a deep breath as he kept staring at the inside of the car when the door popped open and the guy inside to lean forward and pushed it a little further. The light went on above the guy's head that somehow cast dark shadows around his eyes but lit up the bottom half of his face.

His skin was pale, perfect pink lips with a silver piercing on the bottom lip gleamed under the light in the car.

"C'mon, I won't bite. Not tonight anyway."

Now that made Edgar take a step back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, "Why don't you get in and find out?"

Every instinct in his body was telling him to turn around and walk away, get as far away from this guy as possible.

But then there was this weird pull that Edgar couldn't understand telling him that getting in the car was a very good idea.

So the younger Frog did just that.

He's always followed his gut and although this didn't exactly feel like a gut feeling it still felt important.

Edgar quickly got into the seat and pulled the door shut behind him and he was suddenly surrounded by warmth when he did.

So warm.

Edgar had to fight back the urge to sigh as the warmth surrounded him and the most amazing smell came flooding through his senses.

He failed miserably.

"Better?"

Edgar shot a glare back at the man in the drivers seat, settling the plastic bags on his lap when the car pulled out of the parking spot while the guy just chuckled.

The car was quiet.

Edgar's clothes were still wet and cold even as his skin tried to absorb the heat circulating around him, he started to shiver.

"You know, you might feel a little better if you took off some of your clothes."

Edgar gave a snort, "Fat chance."

"Just a suggestion." The guy said and Edgar could feel his eyes on him as he watched the rainy scenery pass outside of the window. "My name is Adam by the way. What's yours?"

Edgar didn't say a word just kept watching the scenery go by and Adam kept talking, "You know I hear Santa Carla's a dangerous place, you really shouldn't be walking alone in the middle of the night. Especially with it raining like this-"

"And somehow picking up a random stranger with it raining like this is safe?"

Edgar didn't even have to look to know the guy was smiling at him, he could feel it. "Got me there."

"Besides, I can take care of myself." Edgar said and he felt those eyes on him again.

"Really."

It didn't sound like a question, more like he was scrutinising him. Slowly dissecting him and trying to get in his head, but Edgar still wouldn't look.

"Have you always had to take care of yourself?"

"That's none of your business."

"So... No?"

It was a dare, daring Edgar to say otherwise. But Edgar wouldn't answer, not this time.

"You know, I never got your name."

"I didn't give it. Turn left here."

Adam gave a snort as they neared a stop light and Edgar did the math in his head as to how many more minutes he'd have to stay in the car with this creep.

The car turned as soon as the light went green. And the man continued, "Well, I'm not really planning on staying here for very long. I'm just driving through, have you always lived here or-"

"Do you always talk this much?"

Adam let out a breathy chuckle and Edgar couldn't help the heat that rose up in his cheeks as he glanced up at the man and saw the soft smile there. Stormy grey almost silver eyes suddenly glanced down at him and Edgar felt his blush turn a shade darker as Adam spoke,

"Only when I'm nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." The car stopped at another corner and Edgar froze when Adam suddenly moved and leaned right over him. The car was dark but the light coming in from the windscreen from the street lamp illuminated Adam's face and Edgar felt his breath hitch in his throat. The same smooth pale skin and pink lips as he saw before he got in the car were on the most perfect face Edgar swears he's ever seen before in his entire life. His hair was pitch black, long and shaved down closer around the sides while three silver ring earrings like the one on his bottom lip pierced his left ear.

"What're you-" Edgar cut himself off as Adam reached back into the back seat and pulled out a black leather jacket, the older man reached with his free hand around the back of Edgar's neck over his hoodie and gently pulled him forward before pulling the jacket around the blonde's shoulders.

Edgar swallowed hard when Adam moved up until his face was just inches away from the Frog's as he spoke, "I always get a little nervous around people I like."

Edgar's blush went a shade darker and he lost control of his brain for a moment not noticing that he'd dropped the deeper pitch he normally spoke in and actually sounded his own age as he whispered, "You don't know me."

"I'd like to know you, tell me your name."

"Edgar." The blonde breathed as Adam pulled the jacket a little tighter around his shoulders.

"Edgar."

Edgar's heart started pounding in his chest as Adam moved closer, he could feel the older man's breath's brushing against his face and he almost frowned when he realised that it actually smelled a lot like blood. But that thought only stayed for a moment when Adam's eyes locked onto his and the blonde held his breath when-

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Adam pulled away and glared at the car behind them in the rear-view mirror while Edgar leaned back against the passenger seat, breathing hard as he tried to force away the heat in his cheeks and the tinge of arousal that lingered in his belly.

_BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!_

Edgar glanced up and found that Adam still hadn't moved, the man stayed still as he glared back at the car behind them. He was angry, if Edgar couldn't see it by the cold look in Adam's eyes then he could definitely feel it for some reason.

He could feel Adam's anger and the blonde had to suppress the shiver of fear that threatened to run down his spine. Edgar glanced back in the side mirror and noticed a blue camero in the rain drenched mirror. The blonde almost sighed.

Curby brother's.

They used to steal comics from the store in the earlier days when it was just him and Alan working the comic book store. Now they just hang around the board walk during the day stirring up trouble, but never at night since everyone knew about the bikers that ruled the board walk at night.

The pack.

Edgar was suddenly brought back to Alan and his new family and he felt his heart sink a little before looking back to Adam who was still glaring at the car, he almost seemed fixated on it. Although Edgar couldn't imagine why.

"Make a left here." Edgar said as his voice slipped back into it's old pitch, not that he had reason to, but somehow he felt the need to break the glaring contest Adam had going with the Curby's car. Like something bad would happen if he didn't. Adam looked back at Edgar and his expression immediately softened.

The blonde could feel his blush start to return at the look in Adam's eyes but he quickly tried to shake it off as he tugged at the jacket around his shoulders.

"It looks good on you." Adam said as he drove out of the temporary parking spot and made a left. "You should keep it."

"I don't want it." Edgar moved to take the jacket off when Adam suddenly spoke in a dark warning tone.

"Don't take that off." There was a forceful command in the man's tone and Edgar felt a shiver go down his spine stopping him right in his tracks for a moment before he quickly looked away from Adam and shrugged the jacket off.

"I said don't want it. Last house down the street."

"I heard you the first time." Adam said after a moment of silence, having clearly been surprised that Edgar refused him. This guy must not be used to the word _no_. "I just want you to have it, you don't have to wear it. Just keep it."

"Why?" Edgar asked as he watched his house get closer with every passing second under the dense rainfall.

"Like I said before." The car pulled over on curb in front of the dingy little house at the end of the street and Edgar looked up to find Adam smiling at him, "I like you, plus it'll give me an excuse to see you again."

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Edgar said with a snort as he grabbed a hold of the bags that were still perched on his lap and reached for the door when Adam was suddenly too close all over again and Edgar swallowed back a gasp.

Edgar couldn't hear the rain falling on the car's exterior anymore, not when there was blood suddenly rushing to his ears as his face began to heat up, his heart started pounding against his chest all over again. Adam pulled the jacket back around the blonde's shoulder's.

"I like the way it looks on you." Adam practically purred against the teen's ear and Edgar had to use every bit of will power he had to force his mind to stay coherent.

Unfortunately he failed miserably when Adam's hands went up so he could brush his fingers against the blonde's damp skin.

"I-"

The deep pitch slipped yet again and Edgar couldn't help but gasp when the older man slipped the wet material of his hoodie off his head and his hands slipped down Edgar's neck, one hand went up into the blonde's hair while the other gently cupped Edgar's cheek. Setting off hot trails that blazed across his skin and sent electric warmth right up to his head.

"Keep it."

Adam closed the distance between them and Edgar moaned when their lips made contact. Feeling just about every tense muscle in his body go lax as the older man's lips slowly moved against his.

The blonde let go of the bags on his lap and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck to pull him closer. A low growl came from somewhere, Edgar doesn't know where all he knows is that suddenly the kiss started to get heated.

Adam tilted Edgar's head back to deepen the kiss groaning when the blonde opened his mouth before he slowly licked every inch of the damp cavern before pulling back and licking at the teen's damp skin. All the way from Edgar's cheek down to his neck and the blonde gained back some brain function as he tried to push Adam away and ignore the way his lips and tongue felt across his skin.

"Wa-wait... Stop."

The older man moved back up to kiss Edgar on the lips and Edgar had to use up everything in him to gather his strength and push him away and just barely managed to push the older man away a few inches, breathing hard and staring with wide eyes. He could have sworn he saw those silver eyes flash to an amber gold for a moment.

"Keep it."

"O.K." Edgar whispered and Adam smiled as he leaned forward for another kiss but Edgar stopped him short as he pushed a little harder and reached for the latch of the car door. "I have to go."

Adam sighed as he pulled away and Edgar took the opportunity to quickly pick up his bags, ignoring how the bread seemed to have been squished down a bit and pulled open the door before stepping back out into the rain.

"I'll see you around, Edgar." The blonde didn't look back as he quickly shut the door and rushed up the porch where he fumbled for the keys in his pockets fighting back against the urge to look back when he heard the mustang drive away.

Hot.

The blonde found the keys and pushed open the front door the moment it unlocked. The house was dark when Edgar walked inside and shut the door behind him, he went over to the kitchen and dumped the bags down on the table before turning right on his heel and practically running for the stairs.

Everything felt hot.

The teen caught sight of his parents paralysed forms in the glow of the tv on the couch in the living room but barely payed attention to any of it.

Too hot.

Edgar went up to his room and slammed the door shut as he immediately stripped as quickly as possible and went into the bathroom connected to his room. He practically jumped in the shower as he pulled the curtain shut and opened the tap not even bothering to check and see of the water was warm before the harsh spray of water started pounding down on his naked flesh.

It was ice cold at first before it started to heat up. It probably would have been better to have a cold shower but somehow the warm water felt even better on his already heated skin.

The Frog let out a deep sigh of relief as he shut his eyes and turned his head up towards the spray, running his hands through his hair, down his neck and over his chest.

He could still feel Adam all around him, he could even smell him.

Edgar could still feel Adam's hands leaving hot trails across his skin and feel his lips connect with his own. Soft and warm despite the cool touch of the piercing that slid along his skin. As the water got warmer Edgar started feeling more, like Adam was still touching him this time going even further.

The blonde braced both hands against the cream tiled walls and let his head hang forward as he took deep gasping breaths.

God, he could still feel him.

Hands around his neck, down his chest, down over his legs before going back up again. Between his thighs, over his cock. One long hard stroke that made Edgar gasp as his legs went weak before another and then another. Edgar's finger's scraped against the wall and his eyes snapped open and went wide when he felt another hand slip down over his ass, fingers slid down between the cheeks and Edgar gave a sharp grasp when something pushed right through the crease of his entrance and slid inside. The blondes breathing got harsh and laboured when what ever was in there got a little bigger and bigger until a soft spark went off inside of him and the blonde's knees buckled beneath him for a moment,

Warm water continued to pound down on his back and suddenly he could feel lips on the side of his neck moving up towards his lips. The blonde finally reached down and wrapped his hands around his cock, but that didn't stop the hand he could still feel from being there and following along with Edgar's movements as he tried to stroke himself to relief.

Fuck, he's never been so hard before in his life. Not even when he thought about Alan.

More heat settled on Edgar's back and the thing in his ass disappeared, but he could still feel the mouth on his neck and the other hand on his dick when he was suddenly entered again by something much bigger making him cry out as his head fell forward.

It didn't hurt though, it's supposed to hurt but it didn't.

Edgar lifted his head as a hand rested on his hip and whatever it was inside of him started to move. The blonde moaned in pleasure as tremors ran up his spine and he continued to stroke himself going faster and slower depending on how the thing inside him moved.

 _'How does it feel?'_ Adam's voice rumbled against Edgar's ears and the blonde couldn't help but groan in return.

"Good."

_'Do you want more?'_

"Yes." Edgar said not caring that he was talking to himself and feeling phantom touches on and inside of him.

 _'Say my name.'_ The voice whispered and this time edgar could feel lips on the shell of his ear before a tongue slid across it. 'Say my name and I'll give you more'

"Ah-Adam." Edgar moaned and his breath hitched when the thing inside gave a particularly hard thrust, making that soft spark from before humm softly with pleasure.

_'Again'_

"Adam."

_'Again'_

"Adam. Adam. Ah-Adam." Every word was punctuated with a thrust until heat coiled in the pit of Edgar's stomach and he gave more more hard stroke before coming in a ribbon of white on on the tiled floors. Adam was still moving and Edgar's breath hitched with each sharp thrust when it was all suddenly gone.

The Frog collapsed on his knees on the shower floor, not paying any attention to the water that still pounded against him as the heat in his skin eased and he slowly got his breathing back to normal.

What was that?!

Why did it all feel so real?

Mind you, there wasn't half as much pain as Edgar expected there to be for something like that but then again there wasn't really anything there to begin with was there.

No, of course not.

But somehow Edgar still felt it all.

He could feel Adam kiss and touch him. He could feel Adam fuck into him over and over again but he knew it wasn't real, no matter how real it felt.

No matter how good it felt.

Edgar's face twisted in confusion and shock, he didn't get it. It felt so real, but it wasn't. That doesn't make any sense.

The blonde slowly picked himself up and ran his hands through his hair a few more times. The heat was gone, but he could still smell Adam's skin, taste his mouth.

Edgar realised that Adam smelled like mint, while his mouth tasted like-

The blonde paused as he reached up to touch his lips which were still bruised from kissing the older man earlier as a foreboding feeling quickly rose in his chest.

Adam's mouth tastes like blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days went by and Edgar was... Kind of a mess.

On the outside he looked fine, same deep voice as always same tough guy attitude. Chin up, shoulders back eyes steady. He looked normal.

On the inside however Edgar Frog was mess.

He'd taken to taking Adam's jacket with him whenever he went out, somehow being able to constantly smell the older man helped calm his already withered nerves at least a little.

He was anxious, paranoid and jumpy.

He had no idea why.

I mean yeah he's been a little off since Alan left and he was left on his own but this time it felt so different.

He barely got any sleep and his appetite was completely shot. He couldn't focus unless he had Adam's jacket wrapped around his shoulders and even then he'd always just end up thinking back to the older man that gave him a ride on Friday night.

Adam's skin, his voice and eyes. He got awkward at the weirdest of times and even forgot things when a customer came in asking about a comic.

He couldn't understand it.

It was all still so vividly clear in his mind.

Sure he's perceptive, to be a vampire hunter he'd have to be. But that night he walked home in the rain was branded into the back of his mind in high definition. The way that Adam laughed and smiled, how his lips felt against Edgar's skin and the way his mouth tasted when the older man kissed him.

That much was still completely unsettling.

Adam's mouth tasted like blood.

Had he bitten himself at some point? It's possible that he bit himself and the blood Edgar could taste on his mouth was his own. But somehow Edgar knew that wasn't it.

If he's supposed to be in town for a couple of days then why hasn't Edgar seen him around the boardwalk. Of course he could have left town at some point but Edgar knew he hadn't.

Adam is still there in Santa Carla, Edgar just hasn't figured out exactly how he knows that he just does..

The blonde lifted up the collar of the leather jacket and took deep breath as he sat behind the counter at the front of the store, the younger Frog fought back against the urge to shut his eyes as Adam's scent filled his senses. Edgar kept his eyes focused on the front of the store when he caught sight of one of the flyers that mrs. Curby asked to pin up against the window.

It was a picture of her two son's Chris and Calvin, of course Edgar let her do it regardless of the fact that no one who's face was ever put up on a flyer has ever been found in Santa Carla. At least not alive anyway.

Mrs. Curby is a nice woman, her kids are total assholes but they don't get that from her.

It was more than just a little bit creepy.

According to mrs. Curby, her son's went to a party last Friday night but they never came home.

Friday night Edgar remembers seeing the Curby's when he was with Adam. That look Adam had on his face as he glared at the blue camero Calvin got on his sixteenth birthday was still fresh on Edgar's mind.

The way he seemed so fixated and yet completely pissed off all at once. It still sent a shiver down his spine and Edgar couldn't help but wonder if he had anything to do with the Curby's disappearance.

But how could he?

There was a part of Edgar, some strange new part of him that somehow refused to believe that Adam could ever hurt anyone or could ever do wrong quite frankly and he had no idea why.

It's not like he likes Adam or anything stupid like that, they just met for fucks sakes and so what if the kiss he gave Edgar was mind numbingly amazing, that doesn't mean that Edgar's suddenly going to fall head over heels for the guy.

Despite his earlier convictions, Edgar hasn't quite gotten over losing Alan yet. He doesn't want to but he still loves his brother, more than he'd ever allow himself to admit.

So he couldn't feel anything close to what he felt for Alan for Adam. They only just met and Alan has been there for most of his entire life. Then again, Alan abandoned him didn't he?

He abandoned his brother for a couple of bloodsuckers.

And Adam is... God, Adam makes Edgar feel weak and confused and warm all over.

Dammit what does any of that matter anyway?!

Alan's a vampire now, he and Edgar are done and as far as Adam's concerned he's just some guy that gave him a ride one time. There's no reason to over think any of his so Edgar isn't going to waste his time.

Edgar took another deep breath of the scent on Adam's jacket even as these thoughts went through his mind. The blonde got up and walked to the other side of the counter where some order forms lay waiting, determined to do something to distract himself for a while when a voice suddenly spoke up near the entrance of the shop and the younger Frog had to fight hard against the urge to look up and smile the way he used to.

"You always used to tell me the shop would probably run better without me around. I guess you were right."

Alan stood near the entrance of the comic store running his eyes along the isles of comics as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Edgar looked up at him and his jaw clenched tight as he stared at what was left of his big brother.

He still looked about the same, although even a normal human could tell that he was different from how he was before.

There was this effortless ease about his form, like he didn't even have to put in much energy to move in anyway whatsoever. Alan's eyes were still large and brown but you could see the added alertness they now held, almost like he could see everything around him at once without even having to try. It was a little strange how Alan didn't seem to be any paler than he was before.

He wore the green jacket that he was wearing before he left all those weeks before, apparently Dwayne's old jacket, dark jeans and heavy boots and his left ear had been pierced as a gold earring was hanging down from the lobe.

A clear sign that he was part of their family now.

Alan's part of the pack.

"What do you want?" Edgar asked shortly and Alan's expression almost fell as the vampire looked away towards the spider-man comics beside him.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing before-" Alan cut himself off as he took a deep breath and looked back at his brother with a weak smile. "We're moving soon, mrs. E's planning on selling the video store and the p-... We're going to leave Santa Carla in a few weeks-"

"Good. Get out." Edgar said shortly and Alan sighed as he walked over towards the counter, the blonde stared back coldly at the vampire as he spoke.

"Look, about what happened... I get it, you can't accept me because of what I am and who I'm with and I'm sure you're probably still pissed about me leaving but I couldn't stay-"

"I said leave." Edgar turned away but Alan kept talking.

"You don't know what it's like. God, Edgar I wish you knew what it's like. Even before this I knew Paul and Dwayne were important to me." Edgar didn't say a word so Alan continued, "After that first night I could smell them all around me all the time and I could feel them touching me like they were right there. I couldn't do anything without thinking about them and-"

Alan stopped himself short when he saw Edgar tense tremendously and he frowned since he could smell the anxiety rise up in his brother, but he won't comment at least not until he's finished saying what he needs to say.

"It got so bad, that one night I went to the cave to go see them and when I did everything suddenly made sense and I knew you'd freak out if I told you so I didn't tell you right away. I wanted to wait for the right time, because I love you I don't want to lose you but I love them too and I understand if you never want anything to do with me again, I just... I want you to know that you'll always be my brother and I'll always love you, even if one day you end up driving a stake through my heart."

Edgar swallowed hard as he turned back to face Alan and he opened his mouth to speak when the vampire's nose twitched and he frowned.

"You smell like vampire."

"What?"

Alan took a deep breath and edged closer to the counter while Edgar stepped back, the vampire looked up at his brother with a frown, "Where did you get that jacket?"

Some of that old defiance suddenly rose in Edgar's eyes and the blonde growled, "That's none of your business."

"Edgar that jacket reeks of vampire, now where did you get it?" The blonde didn't answer as he turned to walk around the counter towards the storage room when Alan suddenly appeared in front of him and Edgar growled.

"Out of the way."

"David said-"

"I don't want to know what big brother leech has been teaching you, now move and get the hell out of here."

Alan's jaw clenched tight as he stayed right where he was, "David said that the real reason why Marko gave Sam his jacket and Dwayne gave me his, is because since it smells like them it's a sign for other vampires to stay away because we've already been claimed without needing the bite marks. _This_ means that someone's claimed you, now where did you get it?"

Edgar's heart skipped a beat at that and Alan's eyes widened for a moment and he reached out to grab his brother's hand. Edgar was about to pull away when his eyes snapped down onto Alan's hand and he almost gaped.

"You're warm... You're not supposed to be warm..."

"The comics aren't always accurate, Edgar." Alan explained when Edgar ripped his hand away, and clutched it up against his chest in shock.

"Edgar-"

"Get out."

"Ed-"

"I said get out!" Edgar snapped and Alan took a sharp intake of breath as he stepped away and walked towards the entrance. But paused before he left.

"Where ever you got that from, I hope you're alright Ed."

Edgar didn't listen.

Adam felt warm, that's the main reason why he didn't even consider the fact that older man might be a vampire. Because Adam was beautiful and warm. He couldn't possibly be a vampire.

But he made Edgar feel weak, the blonde could smell and feel Adam all around him and he can't stop thinking about him. Just like Alan described.

What's worse, Adam's mouth tasted like blood.

He's a vampire.

The blonde tensed when he heard another voice speak just inches away from his ear. "I really didn't want you to find out this way."

Edgar slowly turned around to find Adam standing right behind him with that soft smile on his face, "I'm not very good at subtlety so I've been watching you for the passed few nights, trying to figure out a way of telling you that you're mine and then he has to come in here and ruin everything."

Edgar stopped breathing as Adam continued to speak, "That was your brother right, I mean I can smell it even through the scent of his bonded vampires. You used to be close but not anymore. I'm guessing that's because he chose to be a vampire and be with his mates instead of you?"

Edgar backed away while Adam just continued, "You're a tough one Edgar, that's why I planned on taking my time. I was going to slowly ease you into this whole situation but now that you know what I am, I have a feeling that you won't even let me come near you anymore will you."

"Get out." Edgar rasped out and the vampire smiled.

"Just as I thought, but I'm afraid I can't leave Edgar, not unless you come with me."

Edgar straightened up and glared, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you are, because you're mine and I won't have anyone take you away from me.". Adam reached out and touched Edgar's cheek making the human falter for a moment as his eyes almost fluttered shut before he quickly shook the fog from his mind and slapped the hand away.

"No one's taking me away, because I'm not your's. Now get the fuck out shit sucker."

Adam gave a chuckle as he reached out and his hand gripped the back of edgar's neck making the human wince in pain as the vampire suddenly moved in close to press a kiss against his lips, pulling an involuntary whimper from Edgar's lips before he whispered.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't find it in himself to stay longer, so he went back to the house.

Laddie squealed as Alan tickled him, rolling around on the couch as he tried to slap the vampire's hands away before jumping up to wrap his arms around Alan's neck and force him onto the floor.

Alan let out a slight grunt of surprise when the little twerp actually managed to force him off the couch and pin him down on his back, before giving a bright smile.

"Gotcha!"

"Yeah, yeah you got me." The vampire said as he lifted a hand to ruffle the boy's hair feeling a warm smile spread over his face when Laddie's face only brightened even more.

He hasn't grown much in the passed two years, but grandpa Emerson said that being half vampire ageing went a lot slower so it would be a while before Laddie's body actually started catching up to his real age.

The old man wouldn't tell them exactly how old he was, but Lucy said that it made sense since she's pretty sure she hasn't seen him change much in the passed ten years.

"Wanna play again?"

Alan gave a nod, "Sure."

Dwayne and Paul didn't really like it when Alan played with Laddie since sometimes things would get a little out of hand and the boy would end up biting Alan, usually around his neck. Of course he wasn't actually hurting Alan since the marks would disappear as quickly as they came, but that doesn't change the fact that they didn't want anyone putting bite marks on their mate. Even if it was just Laddie.

But Alan couldn't help it, Laddie reminded him so much of what Edgar used to be like when they were younger. All bright eyed and happy, cartoon obsessed. And even after they grew up and found out about vampires and started taking care of the store themselves, Edgar's always been his little brother. So the bright smiles were rare, but they were always there when it was just the two of them.

But now Edgar hates him and he wants absolutely nothing to do with Alan anymore.

Alan's O.K with that.

Being what he is, being a vampire he knows that Edgar could never accept him and Alan is willing to accept that really.

He's sorry about leaving Edgar behind and not telling him about Dwayne and Paul earlier but he's not willing to apologise for being happy with what he is now, because who he's with makes all of that other stuff irrelevant.

The raven glanced back towards the kitchen from his spot on the floor and saw Sam practically lying on his stomach on top of the kitchen table while Marko sat in a chair in front of him.

The younger Emerson gave the vampire a cheeky grin as he propped his head up on his hands as they talked about the carnival or whatever.

He changed quite a bit after he was turned.

He was still Sam Emerson. The sarcastic, funny, smart ass Alan met in the comic book store but now there was a little bit of a bite to him.

It's like his mind just worked faster now, so the teases and insults came even faster and punchier than before. He got smarter that much is obvious but at the same time he was a little bit more of a kid too.

As Alan watched Sam in the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder what Edgar would be like if he was a vampire. Would he change at all?

But of course Edgar would never willingly be a vampire, he'd rather grab a stake and drive it through his own heart than be a bloodsucker.

But that scent on his jacket...

Alan hasn't been a vampire for long so he still has a lot to learn, but that scent on the jacket Edgar wore was definitely vampire.

Where on earth did he get that?

Alan's thoughts were cut off when the front door opened and he could smell Star walk in. Carrying, spinach, bread, milk, eggs, butter, tomatoes onions, lamb and...

Pizza?

"Laddie, grandpa. Dinner's here!" The girl called as she walked to the kitchen and Laddie immediately shot off of Alan's chest and made for the kitchen.

Alan picked himself up and followed to find Star slapping away Dwayne and Paul's hands as they tried to get a piece of the pie, while Laddie sat with an open box in front of him. Marko went around her to snatch the box at the bottom and Star sighed as Sam, Dwayne and Paul crowded over the box in the small kitchen.

Alan laughed and Star looked back with a slightly irritated smile, "I don't know how you put up with them."

"Well... They're good in bed." Alan shrugged and Star laughed as she unpacked the brown paper bag she had with her when the girl suddenly looked back again.

"How did your talk with Edgar go?"

Alan looked away as he just shook his head and the girl made a sympathetic sound, "I thought something must have gone wrong. The comic book store was closed when I went to go get take out, he must be having a tough time huh?"

"Wait the store was closed?" Alan asked in confusion and Star gave a nod, "Yeah, it was weird though cause all the lights were on and I could've sworn I could smell vampire all around there but it wasn't your scent."

A deep foreboding feeling rose up in Alan's chest and he felt himself begin to panic. Dwayne and Paul both looked back and stared before the blonde asked,

"Alan-"

"Edgar's in trouble."

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"What's his name?"

"Adam."

"What do we do now?"

Lucy asked as she kept her blue eyes focused solely on the restrained figure sitting on his knees just a few feet away in the bright glow of the fire burning in the centre of the cave.

The man's head was cast down to the ground, pitch black raven hair covered his entire face as he sat perfectly still.

They'd been looking for Edgar for hours, but had to stop at sunrise. Alan had been a wreck, he didn't even sleep that day and was the first one out the door when the sun went down.

They found him eventually, in an incredibly messy situation.

Lucy and Alan took the human back to the house, she checked his injuries got him cleaned up and gave him some warm food and left him with Sam and Alan before heading down to the cave where the rest of the boys had Edgar's captor restrained.

"I should be asking you that momma bear," David shrugged, "This is your coven not mine."

"But David you know I don't know much about all of this." Lucy said with a slight whine to her voice, "That's why I have you, so you can help me."

David chuckled as he pulled the cigarette he usually had stuck behind his ear off and popped it into his mouth before he started searching his pockets for a lighter, "The best way to learn is on the job."

Lucy sighed as she folded her arms over her chest, "If Edgar's his mate then why did he kidnap him?"

"Edgar was trying to fight it." David said after letting out a long puff of smoke as he gestured to the man tied at the centre of the room. "He reacted to it like any normal vampire would that had the kind of connection they shared. It could have gone either way, he and Edgar could have had a bond like the one Sam and Marko share or they could have had something darker. I guess Edgar just got the short end of the stick."

Lucy shook her head as she started rubbing at her temples as David continued, "We don't really have a lot of choices. We could kill Adam, but doing that we have no idea how Edgar would react to his mate being killed. The bond is there it just isn't complete yet."

"What happens with vampires?"

"Depression, instability, intense rage." David took another deep drag from his cigarette before breathing it back out. "So, nothing good. I'm guessing with humans it wouldn't be as bad, but we can't know for sure."

"So Max and I-"

"No. You definitely wouldn't have been able to kill him if you were."

Lucy bit her lip as she stared at the man who still hadn't moved an inch. Marko and Michael stood near the entrance of the cave while Paul and Dwayne watched the Adam too, making sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"What if we just let him go and forced him to stay away from Edgar?"

"You can't force him away, mrs. E. Whether or not he actually listens and tries to stay away, he'll still come back. He can't stay away forever."

"Even if Edgar doesn't want him?"

David gave a snort, "Edgar wants him he just won't allow himself to admit it... At least not yet."

Lucy shifted around on her feet a bit and lifted her hand up to her mouth as she bit her thumb in thought. David watched her for a moment both feeling and seeing the thoughts race behind her sharpened blue gaze. When the woman stood up straight and gave a slight nod.

"Your move momma bear, what do you want to do?"

Lucy looked back towards the two at the entrance of the cave as she called. "Michael."

"Yeah, mom?"

"Go back to the house, bring Edgar here." Lucy looked back at Adam just as the vampire's head snapped up to stare at her. "We're putting an end to this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edgar sat with his legs pulled up against his chest and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders while Alan had an arm wrapped around him and kept him pulled close.

Alan's a vampire, so yeah Edgar should be having several different kinds of freak out right now but he wasn't. Getting kidnapped by a vampire sort of puts things in perspective for you.

Not that Adam hurt him, no.

The wounds Edgar had all over himself were self inflicted, he just wanted it all to stop. He didn't want to feel the things that Adam was making him feel.

Adam kissed him and touched him, it made Edgar want to hate himself for letting a bloodsucker do that to him. So he scratched and clawed and slammed, just trying to stop feeling good and almost happy. He shouldn't feel that way around a vampire, he should have been disgusted and angry. When he wasn't Edgar just tried to force himself not feel it.

But then Adam stopped him, restrained his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

_"Promise you'll be good?"_

That was Edgar promising that he wouldn't hurt himself anymore and the blonde had meant it, he was just short of breaking by that point. He was tired and just wanted to stop fighting and give in so bad that he almost did.

Then Alan showed up.

As to what happened after that, everything's a blur.

He just remembers mrs. Emerson cleaning his wounds and giving him something to eat. Alan sat next to him on the couch and held him close, the way he used to when they were little and their parents were gone for who knows how long that time.

And Edgar let him.

Now they're in a car, Sam and his brother Michael were in the front while he and his brother sat in the back-seat.

"Can we go hunting tomorrow? It feels like I haven't fed in weeks." Sam asked as he glanced up at his brother and Michael gave a growl.

"That's because you haven't fed in weeks. You've been occupied with Marko for the passed few weeks."

Sam grinned as he leaned his head back on his brothers shoulder, "Oh yeah, time flies when you're having fun huh?"

"Sammy don't start."

"You're no fun, Mike."

"Why cause I don't want to hear about what you and Marko do to each other when you're alone?" Michael asked with an arched brow and Sam just laughed.

"No, we actually haven't done much since he changed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, we aren't like you and David, Mike. We don't go fucking like rabbits every chance we get. Hell, even Alan, Dwayne and Paul don't do it as much as you two." Sam gave a snort, "And mom was worried about me being changed."

"Shut up." Michael growled as he bumped his brother off his shoulder while Sammy just laughed.

Edgar let out a silent sigh as he watched the two brothers, he wished he still had that with Alan. He knows that he still could, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides the fact that Alan is a vampire now, things would never really be the same again, not as long as Alan stayed with them.

"I missed you."

Alan looked down at his brother as his hands clenched tight in his shirt and his lips quirked up in a smile as he pulled edgar a little closer.

"I missed you too Ed'."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's ok, none of that matters right now." Alan said as he leaned his head down on his little brother's head, "How did you meet that guy?"

"I was walking home and it was raining, he gave me a ride." Edgar said quietly feeling his cheeks begin to warm at the memory of what happened in the car despite everything that's happened.

Alan arched an eyebrow at that since he could sense Edgar's embarrassment and he couldn't help but tease, "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes," Edgar said stubbornly and Alan had to fight back against the urge to laugh, "He made me keep his jacket and-... I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"What you told me, about _them_. I felt it, it started after he dropped me off on Friday. Every day since then, all the time."

"And when he took you?" Alan asked after a moment of silence and Edgar took a deep breath, "Being around him felt good, I didn't want it to feel that good but it did."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't want it to be true."

"Why?"

Edgar bit his lip and Alan waited patiently for his brother to say something. The car was silent for a few more moments when-

"I love you."

Alan took a deep breath, "I know."

"No I meant-"

"I know what you meant Ed', I've known since freshmen year."

Edgar gaped as he looked up at Alan, "You... Why-"

"I thought it was a phase, I mean, we only ever hung out with each other. I thought you'd get over it eventually."

Edgar shook his head as he looked away and Alan asked, "Is that why you're resisting Adam?"

The blonde stayed silent for a moment and his hand tightened in Edgar's green jacket, "How did you know, how can you be sure that they-..."

Edgar was cut off when Alan lifted his chin and the blonde's eyes went wide when his brother suddenly kissed him. Soft and warm, Edgar felt his heart start to race in slight panic until he leaned into it. Alan leaned forward a bit to deepen the kiss and Edgar gasped as he felt the vampire's tongue slip into his mouth and trace all along the edges. But even so, as the kiss went on second after second, Edgar felt...

Nothing.

Edgar would have frowned, he leaned into Alan a little more and tangled his tongue in with his brother's trying to feel something.

Still nothing.

The blonde pulled away, letting out small pants as he stared at Alan in confusion while the vampire just smiled as he cupped the side of his brother's face.

"I know because when I kiss them, the world feels perfect. And that's how you'll know too."

Edgar's frown deepened as he looked away when the car suddenly stopped and Michael gave an awkward cough.

"Ughm, we're here."

The blonde felt himself flush with heat since he'd somehow managed to forget that they weren't alone and had to duck his head at Sam who was peering at them around his chair from the front seat.

Edgar quickly got out of the car and blinked in surprise when he saw that they were at the cliff, just above the cave. Alan got out along with Michael and Sam and they climbed down to the entrance where only Alan and Edgar went inside.

"Edgar, how are you feeling?" Lucy said as she walked up to the two, Edgar shifted a bit and tugged the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders. It was still hard for Edgar to try and wrap his mind around the fact that mrs. Emerson was a vampire.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad your feeling better." Lucy said as she leaned in to give him a hug before pulling back to rub at his arms. "Quite the day wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Lucy made a noise of agreement when Edgar suddenly asked, "Where's- did you kill him?"

Lucy stared down at him noting the odd tone of sadness in his voice before she spoke, "No, he's locked in one of the rooms down here."

"Alan. David and I need to talk to Edgar will you go outside with Dwayne and Paul?"

"But-"

"This is something Edgar needs to decide on his own." Lucy said with a soft smile. "Go outside, I promise everything will be fine."

Alan hesitated for a moment when Dwayne and Paul were suddenly standing right next to him and the older Frog couldn't help but smile and lean into the blonde as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Alright." Alan gave quickly moved to give his brother one more hug before pulling away and walking out with the other two.

As soon as they were out of the cave Lucy took a deep breath as she locked her gaze with that of the human's making Edgar almost flinch back as she spoke. "Edgar, I know this is hard for you and you've been through a lot. But the sooner you make this choice the faster you can move on and put all of this behind you. You are Adam's mate and no matter how much you might want to deny it, it's painfully obvious that its true. It would be better if you accepted him and joined the pack, I won't force you to accept him if you don't want to. But the chances of him leaving you alone are slim to none, because vampires mate for life and once a vampire finds their mate they can't move on unless they have them. So the choice is yours."

David walked up behind Lucy holding what looked like some old goblet in his left hand before handing it to Edgar. The liquid inside was a deep red and it smelled distinctly of-

"Wine?"

"Laced with my blood." Lucy added and Edgar's eyes went wide almost immediately dropping the cup to the floor when the woman spoke again. "If you choose to accept Adam then you drink that wine and let him change you. There's a key in the room where he is and you can use it to unlock the chains restraining him."

Edgar stared at the goblet for another moment when he looked up at Lucy, "And my other choice?"

"If you really hate him that much and you want nothing to do with him, then there's only one way to make sure he never comes near you again." David reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a wooden stake, putting it in Edgar's free hand. The blonde's eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat.

"You take the stake and run it through his heart. He's restrained so he won't be able to stop you, this is the only way to _make_ him leave you alone." Lucy explained as she kept the human locked in her gaze before she stepped back, "We'll leave you to it."

"Wait." Edgar almost screeched, "You're leaving me alone?"

"You're the only one who can make this choice Edgar, we can't do it for you." Lucy walked around the human and David followed.

"But-but shouldn't you show me where he is first?!"

"Just follow your instincts, you'll find him." David said with a smirk as he followed Lucy out of the cave and Edgar just stood there staring at the cave's entrance, hoping they'd come back. But when a full minute passed and they didn't the younger Frog let out a sigh and turned back to look around the cave.

It was just as huge and cold as he remembered it being the first time he came.

Edgar bit his lip as he stared at the objects in his hands.

A few months ago, Edgar would've dropped the cup and had the stake sheathed in Adam's heart by now.

But now, Edgar finds himself staring at the goblet of blood while the hand with the stake hung loosely at his side.

The blonde looked back up and started walking towards one of the tunnels he could see a little deeper into the cave and slowly walked through.

There were torches up against the walls so it wasn't too dark but Edgar still found himself stumbling a few times as he tried to manoeuvre his way around the tunnels.

He was about to turn left when his stomach turned and he felt the urge to go the other way instead.

So he did.

Down a long dark tunnel, turn this way and then that until he got to a door that stood crooked against what looked like the walls of the old hotel that sank. He put the stake in his pocket and turned the doorknob to pull it open before stepping inside.

The moment he walked in Edgar caught that amazing smell and had to fight against his minds urge to malfunction for a second when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Edgar."

The blonde looked up to find Adam chained against the furthest wall, staring at the human with warm eyes looking just as beautiful as Edgar had seen him that first night, instantly making Edgar blush.

Edgar walked closer to the vampire and tried to keep his breathing steady once he was within arms length. Adam watched him closely, head tilting slightly one way before his eyes suddenly snapped down to the cup in the humans hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I-" Edgar cut himself off as he bit his lip and felt for the wooden stake in his pocket with his free hand. Adam's eyes flickered down to that hand but he didn't say a word as realisation dawned on his face. He just watched, waited to see what the human would do next.

_"The world is perfect."_

Edgar took a deep breath as Alan's words came back to him and he put the goblet down on the ground beside his feet noticing a gold key just a few feet away before he straightened up and gave the vampire a determined glare.

"Edga-"

Adam stopped when Edgar suddenly leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. The vampire let out a grunt of surprise that quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as he turned his head a little and Edgar deepened the kiss.

Edgar moaned as his hands went up to tangle in Adam's midnight locks, feeling his heart pound with lust and his mind fizzle out. Edgar pulled himself up closer, because it was perfect.

Edgar felt warm and so good, he wanted more

So much more.

The blonde pulled back a bit breathing hard as he stared into Adam's silver eyes and the vampire turned his head a bit to brush his lips against his mates cheek as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, for what I did. I just... I need you. I won't live without you, so if you don't want me then use the stake. I don't exist without you, so I won't stop until I have you."

Edgar swallowed hard as he let the words sink in and Adam pulled back to the human's lips to press a kiss on them before leaning back against the wall.

Edgar pulled his arms away from Adam's neck and stepped back.

He knows now, Alan was right so he can't use the stake, but is he really ready to be a vampire? The one thing he hates more than anything in this world?

Is Edgar really ready to die?

Just give up his humanity in exchange for Adam?

Is Adam really that important?

Or is he willing to give Adam up instead?

He still loves Alan, but somehow Adam was just-

There was a promise of something even better with Adam, like what he _could_ feel for the vampire would be so much more than what he feels for his brother now.

He could learn to love someone who would love him back and he wouldn't constantly feel the guilt of it since it wouldn't be wrong. Well as right as turning into a bloodsucking corpse and staying with one forever could be.

Jesus.

Edgar stared down at the ground and breathed deeply as he stared down at the goblet by his feet.

One breath.

Two breaths.

Three breaths.

Four-

Edgar shot down to the ground and grabbed the goblet, drinking down the entire thing before dropping the cup down to the ground, a little surprised at what he'd done.

"Holy shit."

Edgar looked back up at Adam and found the vampire wearing a blinding smile and he blushed.

"Holy shit."

Adam chuckled and Edgar took in another deep breath quickly looking away the Frog caught sight of the gold key from earlier and went over to pick it up before walking back over to Adam.

"Will you be good if I release you?" Edgar asked with a weak smile and Adam grinned.

"No."

The blonde glared even as his blush got darker and he reached up to unlock Adam's shackles, before reaching up to unlock the other one when he was suddenly sweeped up off the ground. Edgar gasped when he was set down onto the ground with the vampire hovering above him.

"O.K if we're doing this then you can't do that anymore!"

Adam smiled as he leaned down to kiss Edgar's cheek, then his nose and then his lips. "I'll spend every day until forever doing everything possible to make you happy."

The blondes eyes widened at that and he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck to pull him down and lock their lips in a kiss.

The vampire groaned as he sat up and pulled the human along with him so he was sitting in his lap.

Edgar let out a sharp gasp when Adam pulled back and looked into his brown eyes, "Ready?"

Edgar swallowed hard and nodded quickly before he could come to his senses. The Frog's eyes went wide as he watched Adam's face change, his eyes turned into a bright amber gold and his face sharpened while his fangs grew out.

"Ah!"

Edgar cried out when the vampire suddenly moved and sank his teeth into his neck. The blondes hands clenched on Adam's shoulders and he sank into him as he continued to feed.

Brown eyes blurred and Edgar went weaker with every second that passed until eventually everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain.

Fuck everything hurt like a bitch.

Edgar's joints felt painful and stiff despite the soft surface he could feel beneath him. The Frog frowned as he tried to pry his eyes open but the light in the room made him quickly shut them again.

After taking one more deep breath Edgar forced his eyes open shielding the light with the back of his hand as he wondered what on earth happened to him and why it all hurt so much when the memories suddenly came flooding back and Edgar stopped breathing. Everything was intense, he could smell so many different things all at once and his eyes felt painfully sharp so he quickly shut them.

Taking a deep breath the blonde tried again.

"Edgar?"

The blonde slowly looked to the side and saw Adam sitting next to him with a smile on his face and he swallowed against his dry mouth before he spoke. "Am I-"

"Yeah." Another voice said and the blonde looked up to his other side where Alan sat as he reached down to take Edgar's hand as he spoke.

"Welcome to the pack little brother."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I plan on doing a twilight cross-over but that's only later


End file.
